Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Reiko and Sareena
by XiahouDun84
Summary: The full story of Reiko and Sareena. Who they are, where they come from and where their loyalties lie. FINISHED.
1. Prologue: Premonition

**Sareena**  
Pronounced: se-REEN-a  
From a late Latin name which was derived from the Latin word _serenus_ meaning "clear,  
tranquil, serene."  
  
**Reiko  
**Pronounced: REE-ko  
Finnish form of Gregory from the Latin _Gregorius_, which was from the late Greek name  
_Gregorios_, which was derived from _gregoros_ meaning "watchful, alert, guard."

* * *

**Prologue  
**"Premonition"  
  
The Edenian Arena was a massive temple, decorated with gold and jade. The arena was candlelit with large dragon statues surrounding the center arena floor and velvet drapes hanging from the walls all around. The central floor where competitors would fight was a shining bronze with the dragon symbol of Mortal Kombat embedded in. The Edenian people took great pride in their knowledge of the martial arts and the Mortal Kombat tournament, and they thought it was only fitting that the arenas suited the beauty of battle.   
  
The arena was empty except for three individuals. Two were fighting in the central floor while the third watched from the shadows. The first fighter was the Edenian King, Jerrod, who was fighting to defend his realm from being conquered. His opponent was Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, who sought to add Edenia to his growing empire. This final conflict would decide the fate of Edenia. Jerrod's best warriors had all fallen in battle with Kahn's Outworld fighters and this Final Kombat was his last chance to save not just his world, but his people, his wife and his newly born daughter.  
  
The third individual was Reiko, who stood in the shadows, watching the fight. Reiko was  
one of Shao Kahn's elite warriors and generals and had personally defeated some of Edenia's best warriors in Mortal Kombat. Reiko was a mute, although it was unknown if it was because he was unable to speak, or that he simply just didn't. He watched the battle unconcerned for his master's safety. He knew how this would end. Jerrod fought well, but Kahn was far stronger and much more savage. As the battle wore on, Jerrod was getting more desperate and leaving himself more open to Kahn's attacks. It was always the same. It was inevitable.  
  
Not surprisingly, Jerrod fell to Shao Kahn's power. Kahn viciously slew the Edenian king  
and absorbed his soul for himself. As Kahn reveled in his conquest, Reiko turned and stepped  
outside the arena onto a balcony and looked out upon the kingdom of Edenia. He watched as the clouds over the land quickly began to change from a beautiful purple and blue to a sickly blood red and burnt black.   
  
None of this was out of the ordinary for Reiko who had served Kahn since the beginning. It was no different than Zattera. Or the Vampire realm. Or the dozens of other realms that had fallen before Kahn's might before. He felt no pity for these people nor any shame for the atrocities that were waiting for them. However, as Reiko watched the view, he suddenly felt a chill. Not just from the cooling breeze, but something deeper. In his gut. He wasn't sure how or why, but deep down, he knew things would be different on this realm.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter I: New Recruit

**Chapter I  
**"New Recruit"  
  
Reiko stood calmly in the village street unaffected by the chaos around him. After King  
Jerrod's death, Edenia merged with Outworld and the pillaging began. Villages and cities were  
raided, plundered and burnt to the ground by Shao Kahn's ruthlessly efficient armies. Although  
Reiko was a general of these armies, he had no interest in raiding. He found no honor or pleasure in terrorizing helpless women and children so he left that to Kahn's seemingly endless army of footsoldiers and mutants.  
  
"Let's keep it moving! We haven't got all day!" a voice yelled from behind Reiko. The  
voice belonged to Ash. Ash was Reiko's partner and brother-in-arms. They had grown up together and served Shao Kahn from when he first raised an army. Together, Ash and Reiko were Shao Kahn's most formidable and trusted generals.   
  
"Not much action here Reiko." Ash moaned, obviously bored, "Why don't we just call it a  
day?" Reiko nodded in agreement and signaled his units to prepare for the march back to the  
fortress. Word spread fast and the troops were quickly in formation and ready to return. They all left the village, still burning and countless people without homes.

It didn't take long for the armies to return to Shao Kahn's fortress. Ash and Reiko entered the castle and headed to the throne room. Ash was a tall man who only appeared to be in his twenties with spiked black hair. He favored the double-bladed sword as his weapon and was quite deadly with it. Reiko favored shuryuken, or "Ninja stars" as they're commonly referred to, as his weapon of choice. His accuracy with the stars was unmatched.  
  
Ash and Reiko entered the throne room where they saw the Emperor Shao Kahn standing in front of the throne talking with the Queen of Edenia, Sindel. Sindel was holding her infant daughter, whose name neither Ash nor Reiko could remember. They stood at attention waiting for Kahn to acknowledge their presence. They dared not interrupt him.  
  
"If I agree to be your bride, do I have your word that no harm will come to my daughter?"  
Sindel asked, rather coldly.  
  
"My dear," Kahn began amused, "I am many things, but I am not a monster. You have my  
word that no harm shall come to young Kitana. She is my daughter now too, after all."  
  
That last comment made Sindel flinch slightly and she nodded saying "Then...my husband....if you'll excuse me, I'll return to my chamber." She then bowed and left the throne  
room. Shao Kahn let out a slight laugh and motioned Reiko and Ash to approach.  
  
"Ah, my two finest warriors. What news have you?"  
  
"Thirty more territories have been subjugated, my lord." Ash quickly answered with a  
bow. "Only five more remain."  
  
"Excellent work." Kahn said sitting on the throne. "What of the rebels?"  
  
"What's left of the Edenian rebels have retreated to the last remaining territories, but they are weak and ill-prepared. They will fall within the week." Ash answered referring to the last remnants of Edenian soldiers who were still trying to resist the Outworld invasion.   
  
"Excellent. I trust the two of you shall make quick work of the fools." Kahn laughed. "You are dismissed." Reiko and Ash bowed and left the throne room.  
  
They went to the dining halls where Ash gathered a large platter of food for himself while Reiko was content to simply have some Edenian rum. Ash began stuffing his face with food and said "Gotta say, these Edenians really know how to eat. I haven't eaten this good in years. How's the rum?" Reiko nodded and handed Ash the bottle. Ash took a large gulp and said "Not bad.  
  
Nothing compared to the mutant's liquor, though." Reiko smiled and nodded in agreement. The mutant Nomad's were many things, unpleasant, ugly, violent, unreliable, but their taste in alcohol was unmatched by any realm.  
  
"I heard the boss saying that from here we can attack the Earth." Reiko again nodded.  
With Ash, it didn't matter that Reiko was mute. Ash did enough talking for both of them. "And  
once we take the Earth, it'll be done." Ash continued. The theory was that if Shao Kahn were able to conquer Earth, he'd have power unmatched and could easily conquer every other realm in all reality. Reiko shrugged. He didn't really care. "It'd be nice y'know? To be able to retire. For good." Ash finished.  
  
Ash was a good fighter and Reiko trusted him with his life, but he knew that Ash's heart  
was not in battle. He needed to fight for something. He probably just needed a woman, although he would never admit it out of fear everyone would think he was soft. Reiko on the other hand was content to be a soldier. He was warrior who lived for battle and honor. Kahn's goals and purposes were irrelevant.   
  
Ash and Reiko were interrupted by one of Shao Kahn's messengers. "Generals! Lord Kahn has requested your presence immediately!" They quickly went to the throne room where Kahn was waiting for them.  
  
"Reiko! Ash! Come. I have just received a message that what's left of the Edenian rebels  
are camped in the Kuatan Canyons and are vulnerable to ambush there." Kahn proclaimed upon  
their entrance.  
  
"A message, my lord? From who?" Ash quickly asked.  
  
"Uncertain. The message was given to one of our scouts by some kind of sorcerer in that  
area." Kahn answered.  
  
"Could it be some kind of trap?" Ash asked.  
  
"No. The scout later confirmed the sorcerer's claim. However, they will not stay there  
long. Ash, Reiko, gather the troops. I shall accompany you." Kahn said rising from the throne.  
"We shall wipe out what's left of the rebellion in one fell stroke!"

In just a few days time, Shao Kahn's army was positioned near the Kuatan Canyons. As  
the message from the sorcerer said, the Edenian forces were camped within. They were well  
hidden; if it wasn't for the message they received from the sorcerer, the Outworld army would have never found them. Unfortunately for the Edenian forces, hiding within the Canyons meant giving up the high ground which Kahn's forces now occupied. The Edenian army was now trapped in a low ground with few resources, fewer numbers, and caught off guard. This won't be a battle. It'll be a massacre.  
  
The Outworld army split into three units: Reiko leading one which would attack from the  
left bank of the canyon, Ash who would attack from the right, and Shao Kahn who would personally lead the vanguard down the middle.   
  
At dawn the signal was given and the three units all converged on the Edenian camp at  
once. The Outworld army was brutally efficient. Most Edenian soldiers immediately gave up once they realized they were surrounded. Others tried to fight back. All of them were killed. Kahn himself slew the Edenian general who was leading them.   
  
By the end, the ground was soaked with the blood of the Edenian soldiers. The dead bodies were impaled on stakes and spread out around the battlefield. With this victory, Edenia was no more. There was only Outworld now.   
  
Kahn gathered his troops around him and began to proclaim "We are victorious! Let this  
be a reminder to any who oppose our might! Now we are closer to ultimate power than ever before! We shall gather our strength here and prepare for the invasion of our true goal: EARTH!" With this, Kahn was answered with drunken cheers from his army. Kahn took Reiko and Ash to the side and said to them "You two are truly my finest and most loyal warriors. With you at my side, I fear nothing."   
  
"Thank you, my lord." Ash humbly said. Reiko nodded and gave a humble bow.   
  
Behind Kahn, a light clapping could be heard coming from a single cloaked figure. He  
approached Shao Kahn and said "I offer you my congratulations on the victory, my lord. I trust the information I supplied you was helpful, yes?"  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself." Kahn demanded from the stranger who then removed the  
hood of his cloak revealing a dark haired man with glowing white eyes.   
  
"My name is Shang Tsung. I am the sorcerer who gave you the location of the Edenian  
army. I have come to offer my services, my lord."  
  
As he said this, Reiko suddenly felt that chill again.

End of Chapter I 


	3. Chapter II: Sympathy

Chapter II  
"Sympathy"  
  
The training area of Shao Kahn's fortress was one of the largest rooms. Almost as large as the throne room itself. There were five sparring rings in the center and they were surrounded by weights, weapons and all sorts of other combat training tools. The training area was usually  
packed with Shao Kahn's soldiers and assassins, but on this day, they were only four individuals.  
Shao Kahn, Reiko, Shang Tsung, and the young princess Kitana.  
  
It had only been six years since Edenia had been conquered and the land was already practically a wasteland. Reiko and Ash would occasionally have to deal with minor uprisings here and there, but otherwise, they had little to do. The sorcerer Shang Tsung, who proved to be crucial in the defeat of Edenia's armies was given a high ranking position as one of Kahn's Shadow Priests. Unfortunately, he had also been given another job as well: "The personal watcher of the young princess." In essence, Kitana's glorified baby-sitter.  
  
Strangely, Kahn took a real liking to the young girl and decided that as soon as she was  
able, she'd be trained to be one of his personal assassins. Reiko didn't really understand why Kahn came to this decision. Perhaps he meant it as in insult to the deceased Jerrod? Or was it possible that he genuinely cared for the child? Reiko didn't dwell on the thought that much. It wasn't really that relevant.  
  
Kitana's mother Sindel, however, was not pleased with Kahn's decision. Because of this,  
Kitana was often kept out her mother's reach and she rarely left Kahn's side. Shang Tsung began teaching Kitana how to fight last year and she was proving to be a fast learner, much to Kahn's satisfaction. Her training regiments were very strict and very long. Day in and day out she was taught how to fight and to be loyal to Shao Kahn. She was kept away from Sindel out of fear that Sindel would try to convince her otherwise. Cruel, but effective.  
  
Sindel wasn't the only one dissatisfied with Kitana's training though. Shang Tsung didn't  
seem to appreciate being a child's caretaker. Reiko could see that Tsung was very ambitious and  
sought to gain Kahn's favor above all others. This sorcerer would have to be watched carefully.  
  
"Lord Kahn!" Ash suddenly called entered the training area. "There's word of another  
potential uprising in the Lower Slums."  
  
"Very well. Then you know what to do." Kahn answered, unconcerned. Ash and Reiko left the training chamber and gathered their weapons. These uprisings were rarely anything worth being concerned about. Reiko and Ash could easily handle it alone.  
  
They left the fortress and caught a Dragonfly going to the Lower Slums. The Lower Slums  
were the poorest and most downtrodden area of Outworld. Populated by starving peasants and thieves. It was a pit. The Dragonfly would get them there in less than an hour. Reiko sat down and closed his eyes apathetically while Ash stared out at the view.  
  
"I don't trust that sorcerer." He said suddenly. He paused to make sure Reiko was paying  
attention and continued "I haven't trusted him from the start." Reiko shrugged slightly, acknowledging Ash's concerns, although, in all honesty, Reiko didn't care about Tsung. "I've seen him talking with Queen Sindel. Every time he sees me close by he suddenly stops and walks away." He paused again to see if Reiko had any reaction, but there was none. "I think he's up to something."  
  
Reiko only shrugged again. He didn't care about Tsung or Sindel. Kahn wasn't stupid. If  
they were up to something that would threaten him, they'd both be dead already. Reiko rose from his seat as he saw that they were about land in the Lower Slums. Ash'd have to worry about Shang Tsung later, they had business to do.  
  
Ash and Reiko quickly and silently moved through the streets of the Slums ducking in the  
shadows so as not to be seen. If they were spotted a warning could be sent to the rebels. They  
stopped in front of a small shop near the center of town. Ash mentioned that the rebels were  
secretly meeting in the basement of the shop.   
  
Ash and Reiko split up. Reiko'd find a way in unseen while Ash would bust in through the  
front door. Subtlety was never his strongest suit. He walked up to the shop door, drew his blade  
and knocked. The door opened and before the shop keeper could react Ash had cut him down and charged into the basement.   
  
Ash smashed into the basement where there were twelve rebels gathered around a table  
that had maps and plans were all over it. As the rebels rose to charge at Ash four were suddenly  
struck down from behind by a hail of ninja stars. Reiko had already found a way in and the rebels found themselves surrounded by the two generals.   
  
Ash began to brutally cut down the rebels in front of him while Reiko struck down the rest with his ninja stars with deadly accuracy. Thirty seconds after Ash and Reiko stormed in, the rebels were dead.   
  
"Not really worth our time, huh?" Ash moaned as Reiko began to tear his ninja stars from  
the rebels heads and throats. This peons were hardly worth losing stars for. "I'm going to check  
around and see if they are any more hidden somewhere." Ash said and began looking in the other rooms of the basement.   
  
As Reiko finished gathering his stars he suddenly heard a low crash and someone curse. Ash wasn't in the room anymore so he walked to where it came from. Reiko tossed aside a large box that was in the way and found a small girl on the floor lying by a turned over table. She only appeared to be ten years old, but you could never know for certain in Outworld. The girl had short black hair and dark gray eyes and was wearing ragged black clothes.   
  
The girl stared at Reiko for a moment and suddenly blurted out. "I didn't do anything! I  
swear! I didn't even know these people! Swear!" Reiko then noticed that she was also lying in a  
pile of food and gold coins. She was no rebel. Just a simple thief.   
  
"Yeah, uh... wrong place, wrong time, eh?" she said with a nervous laugh. She then paused  
hoping to get a similar reaction from Reiko but got nothing. "Right. Uhhh...Then I guess I'll be  
going now..." she continued trying to gather as much food and gold as she could and get up.   
  
"Reiko who the hell you talking too?" Ash suddenly called walking over. "Who the hell is  
this?" he said seeing the girl.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I swear! I didn't even know these people!" she repeated.   
  
"Yeah." Ash answered, a bit confused. He then turned to Reiko and asked "So who is this  
kid?"   
  
Reiko pointed to the girl's ragged clothes and the pile of food and gold she was clinging to and Ash understood. "Oh. So you're a thief, right?" he asked kneeling down in front of the girl.  
  
The girl nervously backed away and answered "Y-yeah..."  
  
"What's your name kid?" Ash asked.  
  
The girl stared at Ash for a moment, uncertain why he was asking and said "um, Sareena."  
  
"Sareena, huh? You got a family kid?"   
  
Sareena stared at Ash confused and nervous about where this was going. Reiko was also  
staring at Ash, equally confused about where he was going with this and why.   
  
"No. My mother died a few years ago and I never knew my father."   
  
Ash was silent for a moment then said "How'd you like to come back with us?"  
  
"What?" Sareena said, shocked. Reiko was also shocked at Ash's request.   
  
"Came back with us. You can stay at the fortress with me. I'll look after you."   
  
Reiko couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was Ash offering to let this thief girl he just met live in the fortress?  
  
"Um...okay, sure. If it's okay..." Sareena answered nervously, figuring if she'd refused he would have killed her.   
  
"All right. Let's head back. I'm Ash. This is my partner Reiko." Ash proclaimed unusually  
cheerful.   
  
The three of them left the busted up shop and made their back to the Dragonfly that would  
return them to Shao Kahn's fortress. Along the way, Ash noticed Reiko glaring at him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, okay. I can feel your look."  
  
Reiko, Ash, and Sareena returned to the fortress and made their way to Ash's quarters  
where he said to Sareena "Let's get you cleaned up and some new clothes. Then we'll get  
something to eat."  
  
"Okay." Sareena answered cautiously. She still didn't understand why Ash was being so  
nice to her, but she figured she might as well wing it and see what happens. After she was cleaned Ash gave her some clothes, none of which fit her. But it was better than the rags she was wearing earlier. They went to the dining hall where Sareena quickly gathered as much food as she could carry and began stuffing herself.  
  
Sareena continued eating until she noticed another young girl walking through the dining  
hall. She looked younger than Sareena and had long black hair and blue eyes with a stone cold look on her face. Sareena courteously waved and said "Hi." The girl stopped and stared at her for a moment. She didn't say anything and then kept walking, right out of the dining hall.  
  
"Um, okay." Sareena mumbled.  
  
"That was Kitana, Lord Kahn's step-daughter." Ash said. "You'd probably be better off  
not talking to her."  
  
"Okay." Sareena answered. "Are you sure this is going to be okay? You know, me staying  
here?"   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll just say that you're my new servant girl. As long as you stay  
out of people's way, you'll be fine." Ash answered. He then paused and said "So how's the food? Good, huh?"  
  
Sareena grinned and nodded cheerfully and continued stuffing her face with food. Ash  
laughed a little until he noticed Reiko was still glaring at him. He motioned Ash to step aside where he could get an explanation for all this.  
  
Ash walked over to Reiko and quietly said "Alright look, she reminds me of my sister okay." Ash's little sister, named Riana, died many hundreds of years ago. He was very devoted to her and very upset by her death. And this Sareena girl does resemble her, both in looks and personality. "So y'know, I felt liking taking her in. And no offense, but it'd be nice to talk to someone who can talk back." Reiko rolled his eyes still not fully understanding or agreeing with why Ash would bring in this strange thief whom he had just met and barely knew. "And I just got a feeling about this kid, y'know. I don't know, just feels good. So just relax." he finished returning to the table.  
  
Reiko watched Ash talk with this girl Sareena and he got a feeling about her too. Bad luck. Somehow, Reiko could just feel it. This girl was a walking jinx.  
  
End of Chapter II 


	4. Chapter III: Transfer of Power

**Chapter III  
**"Transfer of Power"  
  
Two years had gone by since Ash brought Sareena into Shao Kahn's fortress. She was  
always introduced as his servant girl and her presence, for the most part, went unnoticed. In that time, she and Ash had grown very close, like a brother and sister. Reiko still didn't care for her though. He never liked children and between her always being with Ash and Kitana always being with Shao Kahn, he felt surrounded. Sareena hadn't warmed to Reiko either. She could tell he didn't like her, which actually was fine by her anyway. She thought he was creepy and weird.  
  
One day, Ash and Reiko were summoned to see Shao Kahn in the throne room.  
Preparations were being made to challenge the realm of Earth to a Mortal Kombat tournament  
and Kahn had yet to decide who would represent Outworld. Ash and Reiko entered the throne  
room where Kahn sat waiting for them. Shang Tsung was also there, already kneeling before  
Kahn. Tsung was also being considered to represent Outworld and he very much wanted this  
honor, figuring if won he would be celebrated as the champion who defeated Earth. Lately he  
had been training Kitana extra hard and offering his services to Kahn for even the slightest task.   
  
"Ash. Reiko. Come close." Kahn ordered, motioning them to approach the throne. Ash,  
Reiko, and Tsung knelt before the throne as Kahn spoke "As you know, we are about to  
challenge the realm of Earth to Mortal Kombat, and I must choose one of my warriors to  
represent Outworld. It is of extreme importance the this champion have the strength and skill to best Earth's fighters. We have come too close to taking Earth to lose it now." Kahn rose from the throne and approached the three warriors and said "So, this is why I have chosen you, Ash, to represent Outworld."   
  
Ash looked up at Kahn surprised by this decision and humbly said "It is an honor to  
represent you in this tournament, my lord. I swear I shall use all my power to bring the Earth to it's knees."   
  
"Excellent. Now rise." Kahn said pleased. Ash, Reiko and Shang Tsung rose to their feet  
and Ash humbly bowed again. Reiko could see that Tsung was not pleased with this decision.   
  
Kahn was about to speak again when he was suddenly interrupted by someone shouting  
"Lord Kahn! I demand a word with you!" The shouting belonged to Sindel who stormed into the throne room and straight to Shao Kahn.   
  
"You demand..?" Kahn sneered, shocked at this interruption.  
  
"Yes demand!" Sindel snarled. "I said I would be your bride on the condition that no  
harm would come to my daughter! However, in the past eight years I have barely seen her! I am forbidden to see and speak to my own daughter?! Whenever I am allowed to see her, we are never alone! We are watched at all times! And now I have not seen her at all in the past two months! So I demand to know where Kitana is! Where is my daughter you bastard?!"  
  
"You demand NOTHING from me!" Kahn shouted infuriated. "I have honored my promise to never harm Kitana and I can assure you that she is quite safe, so you are in no position to demand anything from me! I decide when and how long you see Kitana and if I want you watched with her, then you had best deal with it! Now get out of my sight!"  
  
"No! I will not stand aside and watch you corrupt my daughter any longer! I will not  
stand aside and watch you turn my daughter into one of your monsters! I won't stand for it!"  
Sindel screamed leaving the throne room.   
  
Ash could only watch in stunned silence this sudden outburst. He looked at Reiko who  
seemed unconcerned with the whole thing. He then looked Tsung and noticed a slight hint of a  
smile on his face.   
  
"Pay no matter to her. She is irrelevant." Kahn sneered looking at Ash. "On to important  
matters, Ash you will represent Outworld in Mortal Kombat. You and Tsung are now dismissed. Reiko, stay here. I wish to speak with you."   
  
Ash and Shang Tsung bowed and left the throne room while Kahn motioned Reiko to  
follow him onto a balcony outside. From the balcony, they could see for miles; the blood red sea, the scorched mountains and the faded sun.  
  
"I was curious to see your reaction to my decision to send Ash to Earth." Kahn said  
looking at Reiko. "As I suspected. I can see in you eyes. Not a hint of jealousy or ambition." he  
continued with a laugh. "I know as well as you that you're a much better fighter than Ash.  
However, I need you here Reiko. You truly are my best warrior. Unquestioned loyalty and  
unparalleled efficiency. I can only hope I can create that same kind of devotion in Kitana. You  
are the son I should have had." As Kahn said this Reiko couldn't help but be a little shocked. He had never expected this kind of praise, especially not from Shao Kahn. "Once we take the Earth, your loyalty will not go ignored. Once all of reality is under my control, I shall grant dominion of some of the realms to you Reiko." Each word was a shock to Reiko. "And I am certain that Kitana shall grow into a fine woman. When the time comes, I hope that you will be willing to take her as your bride." He then paused, probably to allow those words to sink into Reiko. "And, if the time should ever come, I want you to take my place as Emperor of Outworld. I trust you will continue my legacy." Kahn then patted Reiko on the shoulder and said "You are dismissed, general."  
  
Reiko returned to his chamber still trying to take in everything that Kahn had said to him. He kept repeating the words in his head, but he could not grasp it all. Never, in all his years of service, had he expected to named Kahn's successor. To be named the betrothed husband of the princess. Nothing could have prepared him for all of that.  
  
Reiko sat in his chamber staring at the wall for about an hour trying to come to grips with what Kahn had said when Sareena came running in.  
  
"Reiko! Ash sent me to find you! He said he needs you to get to the queen's chamber.  
It's important." she said quickly and then ran off. Reiko rose and composed himself and went to queen Sindel's chamber where he found Shao Kahn, with Kitana clinging to his leg, Shang Tsung and Ash standing over what looked like a dead body. As Reiko came close he saw that it was Sindel, her wrists were cut.  
  
"The queen has committed suicide." Shang Tsung said solemnly. "It seems her grief was  
too much for her."  
  
"So it seems." Ash said grimly, glaring at Tsung.  
  
"Such a waste." Kahn sighed as he started to walk away. "Tsung, I want you to take care  
of the body."   
  
"It will be done, my lord." Tsung answered. As Kahn left, he noticed that Kitana was no  
longer with him. She was still staring at Sindel's body, crying.  
  
"Kitana, come." Kahn ordered, but she didn't move. "Kitana! Now!" He ordered again.  
This time she left and returned to his side and they left Sindel's chamber   
  
"Generals if you'll excuse me." Tsung said, pointing at the door. Reiko began to leave,  
Ash was still glaring at Tsung.   
  
"You go on ahead Reiko. I want to have a talk with Shang here." Ash closed the door as  
Reiko left and walked toward Tsung.  
  
"Something troubling you general?" Tsung asked indifferently.  
  
"Enough. What did you do to the queen?" Ash demanded.  
  
"What did I do? The queen committed suicide. I was with the Shadow Priests..."  
  
"Quiet! Don't think I haven't seen you with the queen Whispering in her ear, poisoning  
her thoughts. You drove her to this didn't you? You made the queen kill herself!"   
  
"Hold your tongue, boy. Don't make accusations you can't support." Tsung hissed and  
walked over to the window. "The queen sought my council and I gave it to her. How could I have known what she'd do?"  
  
"Council? Do you really think I'm that stupid sorcerer?!"   
  
"Suppose I did compel the queen to kill herself, what business is it of yours? What did  
you care about the queen? Anything I did, I did for the good of the Emperor."  
  
"What?! Who are you to decide what's best for lord Kahn?" Ash yelled, outraged at  
Tsung's audacity.  
  
"You realize that Kahn actually felt something for the queen? For her little brat, too? His sympathy for these whores will be his undoing, mark my words!" Tsung snarled.  
  
"Don't try to fool me with your lying words sorcerer! You care nothing for what's best  
for lord Kahn! You only care about your rank!"  
  
"I have worked far too hard and too long to watch my rank be overshadowed by a pair of  
Edenian bitches."   
  
"Enough! You will not get away with this betrayal sorcerer! I'll tell lord Kahn of your  
treachery and I'll see to it you suffer a painful death!" Ash yelled as he left the queen's chamber. As Ash left, Shang Tsung began to smile.  
  
Ash quickly ran to the throne room where he had hoped to warn Kahn about Tsung's  
disloyalty. He charged into the throne room yelling "Lord Kahn! There is something you must  
know...." Ash trailed off when he saw Shang Tsung standing beside Kahn, bruised and bloodied.  
  
"I agree Ash." Kahn said calmly. "Lord Tsung here has told me that you attacked him  
just a few moments ago. Would you care to tell me why?"  
  
"I did not attack him! And I came to tell you that he's the reason Queen Sindel killed  
herself!"  
  
"See my lord! It's as I said, he blames me for the queen's death. I don't understand  
why..." Tsung began to complain.  
  
"He lies! He poisoned her thoughts and he drove her to suicide!" Ash quickly  
interrupted.  
  
"These are ravings. This is what he yelled to me as he beat me."  
  
"I did not lay a hand on him my lord!"  
  
"The why is my blood on your hands general?!" Tsung snarled.   
  
Suddenly Ash noticed that his hands were stained with blood. "This is sorcerer's magic!  
Do not believe him my lord!"  
  
"Lord Kahn, he did beat me. The other Shadow Priests saw it with their own eyes." As  
Tsung said this, five Shadow Priests who were standing behind him all nodded in unison.   
  
"He has corrupted them with his lies and trickery and now he seeks to turn you against  
me! My lord, I have served you loyally since you first took up arms, why would I betray your  
trust now?"  
  
"Indeed." Kahn answered. "Tell me Tsung, why should I take your word over Ash's  
when I have never had to question him before?"  
  
"Honestly my lord, I suspect the servant girl whom he took in just two years ago."  
  
"Leave her out of this sorcerer!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Do you not recall my lord, that this girl suddenly became his servant after he was sent to 'quell' a potential rebellion? Perhaps this girl has been corrupting his mind, making him suspect things..."  
  
"It's a lie! Sareena is no rebel!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask her? Maybe she can shed some light on Ash's behavior?" Tsung  
hissed.  
  
"Perhaps we should. Summon Ash's servant girl." Kahn wondered.  
  
"No! Leave her out of this!!" Ash shouted again.  
  
"No? You defy me?" Kahn asked.  
  
"If she be just a simple servant girl then why do you care about her so much?" Tsung  
demanded.  
  
"I will not allow you to harm her sorcerer!" Ash proclaimed drawing his sword.  
  
"Ash! What is the meaning of this?!" Kahn demanded, outraged.   
  
"Look how quick he is to defend her! She's just a servant girl yet he's ready to kill for  
her!" Tsung yelled.  
  
"I've had enough of your tongue bastard!" Ash screamed lunging at Tsung. However,  
unfortunately for Ash, Tsung used his sorcery to deceive Ash's eyes. Instead at attacking Tsung, he attacked Shao Kahn.  
  
The blade cut into Kahn's arm, drawing his blood. With his eyes now burning with rage  
Kahn bellowed "You dare strike me!!" and in a blind fury he shot a green energy spear through Ash's chest. Ash flew ten feet away from throne and landed hard on the marble floor.   
  
"Guards! Seize him, he just attacked the Emperor!" Tsung began to scream. As Ash lay  
on the floor he realized that he had been played by Tsung. Badly hurt and losing a lot of blood,  
Ash pulled himself to his feet and ran out of the throne room.   
  
Ash desperately made his way through the halls of Shao Kahn's fortress trying to reach  
Reiko's chamber. He knew he had lost and that he was going to die, but only one thing mattered to him now.   
  
He burst into Reiko's chamber and said "Reiko! I was right....about Tsung." Ash  
collapsed onto the floor and Reiko ran over to him. He could not think of what to do, Ash's  
wound was too large and he had already lost too much blood. "Listen...." Ash continued, "he made the queen....kill herself....and now....he's convinced lord Kahn....that Sareena and I....are traitors...." he stopped to cough up some blood, "he'll do the same....to you....he wants....our rank...." he coughed again, "I want you.....to promise me something....." he pulled Reiko close and struggled to say "I want you....to get Sareena out of here and....I want you to watch over her...." Reiko suddenly sneered at this suggestion. "Promise me....you'll look out for her....don't let anything happen to her...." Reiko looked unsure. He didn't want anything to do with Sareena. And doing this would mean leaving Kahn's army forever. "Promise me....please..." Ash began to fade away and Reiko solemnly nodded. Ash smiled and whispered "Thanks....brother..." And with that, Ash died.  
  
Reiko stood up and stared at Ash's body. He then made one last solemn bow before his  
fallen sworn brother and then began to run to Ash's chamber. Reiko ran into the chamber and  
found Sareena asleep on her bed. He could hear some guards on their way outside so he didn't have time to wake her up gently. He grabbed Sareena's arm and pulled her out of bed and ran out of Ash's chamber. Sareena tried to mumble something that Reiko couldn't quite make out, but he didn't care. He quickly and quietly made his way to the front entrance.   
  
The entrance was being guarded by ten sentinels. Reiko motioned Sareena to stay down  
and quiet and he began to approach the guards. Before any words could be uttered Reiko unleashed several ninja stars which downed four guards instantly. Two more were taken out by an attack maneuver called the Flip Kick. Reiko then took a spear form one of the downed guards and killed the last four.   
  
With the guards out of the way, Reiko grabbed Sareena by the arm and pulled her with  
him. They ran out the front entrance and didn't stop for at least two miles. Reiko threw Sareena into a ditch and they both took cover in it.   
  
"What the hell's going on? Why are you dragging me all over the place? And where the  
hell is Ash?" Sareena demanded trying to catch her breath, but she got no answer. "Look, I know you don't talk for some reason but would it kill you to at least give me an idea of what's going on?" Reiko turned at looked at Sareena ready to offer some kind of answer. "Where is Ash?" she asked again.   
  
Reiko then dragged his thumb across his throat. Sareena suddenly felt as though she was punched in the stomach. "Dead..? He's dead?" Reiko nodded and began to look around to make sure no one was coming.   
  
Sareena suddenly grabbed Reiko by his shirt and yelled "Where were you?! Why didn't you help him?!" Tears began to well up in her eyes, but Reiko still wouldn't answer. "Why didn't you help him?! You were his friend! He said you were like his brother! Why didn't you help him?! Why did you let him die?! Why?! Why?! Answer me you freak!!"   
  
Reiko looked at Sareena who was getting hysterical. Although he couldn't say it, he  
understood her grief. Ash was like a brother to him and he did wish he could have been there to help. Sareena then started to scream at him again. "Why didn't you help him?! Why?! WHY?! Wh-" Sareena was cut off by Reiko punching her in the stomach. She sank to her knees, coughed and past out on the ground. Although Reiko understood her grief, he needed her to calm down and be quiet.  
  
Reiko picked Sareena up and carried her away. He needed a place to hide out, although  
he wasn't sure where to go or what to do. He knew better than anyone, you can't hide from Shao Kahn in Outworld. Reiko placed Sareena on the ground by a river and sat down. He tried to think of what to do, but no answers were coming.  
  
"It looks like you could use some help general." a voice whispered from behind Reiko.  
The voice was a deep slimy voice that felt like spiders crawling in the dark. He turned to see who said that and it was a bald man with a white face and black tattoos over his eyes. He wore spiked black armor and he had blood red eyes.  
  
"My name is Quan Chi. Perhaps I may be of some assistance to you?"

End of Chapter III 


	5. Chapter IV: Shadows

Chapter IV  
"Shadows"  
  
"I've come to make you an offer." Quan Chi said approaching Reiko who was cautiously  
staring at the sorcerer. "It seems your service to Shao Kahn has come to an end, and my employer is interested in offering you a job and sanctuary." Reiko stared at Quan Chi, puzzled as to how the sorcerer could know that already. "My employer and I have been watching this realm for some time and we are always eager for new recruits." He finished with a grin. "I have come to offer you a place in my clan, the Brotherhood of the Shadow. Fight for us, and I can guarantee sanctuary from Shao Kahn for you." he paused a moment and then said "And the girl."  
  
Reiko thought about the offer briefly. He didn't trust this Quan Chi and suspected there were strings attached to this convenient offer, but he knew he and Sareena wouldn't survive in Outworld and maybe this was his only chance. He nodded and Quan Chi smiled and said "Excellent." He then waved his hand and a bright blue portal tore open in front of him. Quan Chi motioned Reiko to step through so he picked up Sareena and went into the portal.   
  
Traveling through portals was never a pleasant experience. It felt like getting ripped apart and being spit across Reality before being vomited out on the other side. Reiko landed hard on the ground coming out of the portal and struggled to stand. He looked around his surroundings which was a vast desert, with black mountains on the horizon and an orange and yellow sky overhead. It was freezing there too. Even though the sun was glaring and they were in a desert it felt like the dead of winter.  
  
"Welcome to the Netherealm." Quan Chi said walking through the portal before closing  
it. "Come. I will take you to my employer."  
  
Reiko took Sareena and followed Quan Chi to a large dilapidated bridge which led to a massive pyramid that was floating in the middle of the ocean. As Reiko walked he felt this terrible burden in his chest. He didn't understand why he felt this strain on his heart. The air in the Netherealm felt so close and smelt like sulfur, ash, and dust. It was freezing, but Reiko was sweating and out of breathe. He had never been anywhere like this before. Quan Chi didn't seem to notice Reiko's ailment.   
  
They reached the pyramid and Quan Chi whispered some strange sorcerer words and the door opened. They walked inside where it was dark and even colder than it was outside. All along the walls were large statues of some cloaked figure. They stepped into this circled area of in the center of the floor and Quan Chi again whispered some more incantations and suddenly they were teleported into this large open area near the top of the pyramid where a tall robed figure was waiting for them. He had a pale gray, almost ashen face and glowing green eyes.   
  
"I am Shinnok. I am your god now." the robed figure proclaimed with a deep throaty voice. Reiko was slightly taken aback by this unusual proclamation. "I take it since you are here you have agreed to serve me?" he continued. Reiko nodded and humbly bowed. "Excellent. I assure you loyalty will be rewarded. If however, you are disloyal and insolent, I will send you to a world of pain and misery no mortal can possibly comprehend." Reiko again nodded. So far, serving this Shinnok sounded no different than serving Shao Kahn.  
  
"However, I'm afraid you and the child cannot exist here for too long with your souls  
intact. I take it you can already feel the strain of being here now." Quan Chi then said.  
  
"Yes, if you are to live in the Netherealm you must allow yourself to become a Demon.  
In doing so, I'm afraid, you will lose you soul. Forever." Shinnok paused, "Both of you."  
  
Reiko wasn't sure how to take this warning. He never fully understood the power of the  
soul, but seeing Shao Kahn steall souls for thousands of years, he knew enough losing one's soul was not a good thing.  
  
"I can assure you that you will for the most part remain the same." Quan Chi said, "You may notice slight differences, but the biggest risk is what would happen to you if you were to die. Without a soul, you would cease to exist." Reiko continued to think about the cost of accepting Shinnok's offer until Quan Chi said "It's either that, or you go back to Outworld." Reiko then nodded which made Quan Chi and Shinnok smile.  
  
"Then let us begin." Shinnok said. His eyes and hands began to glow and energy wrapped around Reiko and Sareena. Suddenly, Reiko's body was wracked in agonizing pain. It felt like his heart was being torn from his chest, only many times worse. It looked like Sareena was still unconscious. If she did wake up, she would've passed out again from the pain. The souls of Reiko and Sareena were slowly removed from their bodies, looking like glowing green orbs. However, the light in the orbs dwindled away and what was left went into Shinnok who seemed to be energized by it. After their souls were gone, Reiko and Sareena's bodies began to twist and transform. Their hair turned white and their skin turned to a pasty gray. Their eyes turned to a pale blue and black marks that looked like tattoos formed on their faces. Fangs formed within their mouths and black claws grew from their fingers.   
  
"It is done." Shinnok said as the energy disappointed and Reiko and Sareena collapsed on the floor. They were no longer human, but soulless Demons. Shinnok groaned and said "I loathe the Demon form. Disgusting creatures all of them. I'll make them appear human."  
  
"Allow me, my lord." Quan Chi said. A green light formed from Quan Chi's hand and suddenly, Reiko looked human again. However, his eyes were still a blank blue and now parts of his black hair were now white. The black marks on his face remained too.  
  
Sareena now looked very different, though. While before she was a small girl, she now looked like a young woman. She too had black marks on her face and also now had a white streak in her hair.   
  
Reiko stood up and tried to gain his bearings. Quan Chi was kind of misleading when he said losing the soul would only have minor differences. Reiko felt a big difference. He felt detached, almost empty. He felt angry, but didn't know why. He felt like he should be hungry or thirsty, but wasn't. There was no taste in his mouth. All he could feel was nothingness. And cold. Just an unending blackness and cold.   
  
"Now Reiko, there's something I need you to take care of immediately. Call it your initiation." Shinnok said. He waved his hand at a corner the was covered in shadows and a black figure emerged from the dark. He was all black, like a living shadow, except for blank, pale blue eyes, similar to Reiko's. "This is Noob Saibot. My finest warrior. There is a small disturbance in the Prison of Souls I'd like the two of you to take care of." he paused a moment as Reiko and Noob stared at each other ominously. "Since neither of you talk, I'll allow the two of you to read each other's thoughts." Shinnok continued. "Come with me and I will fill you in on the details of your mission."  
  
"I will take the girl and see to it she is taken care of." Quan Chi said walking towards Sareena who was still unconscious. Reiko suddenly bolted in front of her, standing in Quan Chi's way. "No harm will come to her." Quan Chi said a bit taken aback by Reiko's reaction.   
  
Reiko slowly walked away, not taking his eyes off of Quan Chi as he picked up Sareena and teleported away.  
  
Sareena awoke feeling very strange. She couldn't really understand how she felt but it felt empty. She also felt cold. Freezing cold. She then realized that she was in a small dank, very dark room. She looked around trying to figure out she got there, her last memory was with Reiko. As she then remembered what happened to Ash she also realized she was now grown up. All of this was too much to take in at once and she began to panic.  
  
"What's happened to me?! Where am I?!" she screamed running around the room trying to find a way out.   
  
She continued to scream and cry until she was interrupted by "Calm down. Now sit."  
  
"Wh-who's there?" she said quietly.  
  
Suddenly a tall figure emerged from the shadows, seemingly from out of nowhere and said "I am Quan Chi. You are now in the Netherealm."  
  
"Netherealm? What is this place?"  
  
"That is irrelevant. All you need to know is that you belong to me now." he said, crouching down in front of Sareena who was cowering in the corner of the room. "Understood?"  
  
"Wh-what?" she asked. Quan Chi then sighed and slapped her in the face.  
  
"I am Quan Chi. I am your master. You belong to me now. Understood?"  
  
"What are you-" she was cut off by another slap, this time harder.  
  
"Wrong answer. I am Quan Chi. I am your master. You belong to me now. Understood."  
  
"What the hell is your prob-" This time she was punched in the face.  
  
"Wrong answer. I am Quan Chi. I am you-"  
  
"Screw you asshole!" Sareena suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Slow learner." Quan Chi groaned to himself. He then grabbed Sareena by the throat and  
lifted her into the air. Sareena tried to pry his hand loose, but he was much stronger. "I realize  
that you're really just a child but I need you to listen and understand. You belong to me now.  
You are my property. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Otherwise, I will introduce you to all new kinds of pain. Understand girl, I'm stronger than you and I'm smarter than you." He then threw Sareena to the floor and grabbed her by the hair. Suddenly a small mirror appeared in front of her. "And this pretty face of yours, the only reason you have it is because I ALLOW it." As he said this Sareena then saw her true form in the mirror. A horrid face that looked like it came from someone's nightmare. He then threw her down again and continued "Plain and simple fact: I own you. And the sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be." He then paused and knelt down in front of Sareena and repeated "Now let's try this again. I am Quan Chi. I am your master. You belong to me now. Understood?"  
  
Sareena was silent for a moment and then quietly said "Yes.....master."  
  
End of Chapter IV


	6. Chapter V: Initiation

**Chapter V**  
"Initiation"  
  
Sareena stood in the far corner of the sparring chamber, waiting for Quan Chi to return.  
She had been given new clothes and told to wait in the chamber where her training would begin. Her new clothes were all black, which suited her mood, but made her look like a dominatrix.   
  
The chamber was a dark and ominous room, which was how just about every other room  
was. All along the walls were statues of a large cloaked figure with a stern, staring face. Quan  
Chi said that it was Shinnok who was the god of the Netherealm and their master. The doorway of the chamber had a strange symbol embedded into it. The same symbol was tattooed on both of Sareena's shoulders. Quan Chi told her that was the symbol of the Brotherhood of the Shadow and that it meant she was now a member for life. There seemed to be no end to the bad luck or bad news for Sareena.  
  
Quan Chi entered the sparring chamber followed by a woman who was dressed in black  
leather, similar to Sareena. She also had black marks and tattoos on her face and body and had long black hair with piercing black eyes and a harsh look on her face.  
  
"This is Kia." Quan Chi began. "She will be your sparring partner and will assist you in  
your training."  
  
Kia slowly approached Sareena who was uneasy. "I don't know how to fight." she said  
tensely.  
  
"Then you'd better learn fast." Kia said coldly before punching Sareena in the face.

* * *

Elsewhere, Reiko was traveling up the Bridge of Immortality with Noob Saibot. Reiko had been given a new red and black uniform which had the symbol of the Brotherhood of the Shadow on it's back. The Bridge connected Shinnok's Fortress with the mainland where the Prison of Souls was located. The Bridge was where the final battle between Shinnok and the previous ruler of the Netherealm, Lucifer, took place. Shinnok said he kept the Bridge standing in it's dilapidated state as a reminder of the pain he endured when he was first banished to the Netherealm. And his hatred for the one who put him here.  
  
Although Reiko and Noob Saibot could now communicate telepathically, they didn't. Reiko was never one to try to make friends, and from the looks of it, Noob Saibot wasn't either. Shinnok told them there was a disturbance in the Prison being led by a former member of the Brotherhood named Kane was trying to get the imprisoned souls to rise up and overthrow him.   
  
Reiko and Noob entered the prison and were greeted with the screams of agony of the millions of damned souls that were trapped there. They took a lift to the upper levels where Kane was said to be riling up the other inmates. Once they reached the top level they saw Kane standing on the platform yelling like a madman to the other prisoners.  
  
"The Netherealm has never had one true ruler! Before Shinnok, it was Lucifer! Before Lucifer, it was Mephistopheles! And so on and SO ON! We say Shinnok's rein is over! It is time we rise up and take this realm for ourselves! Too long have we been trapped under his boot! Too long have we suffered at the hands of his sorcerer!"  
  
As Kane rambled, Reiko looked at Noob Saibot expecting him to know what to do. Noob however did nothing but simply wave his hand in an "after you" motion.

* * *

Back at in the sparring chamber of Shinnok's Fortress, Sareena's training session with Kia continued. It wasn't much of a fight as it was a beating for Sareena. Any attempt she made at defending herself was brutally countered by Kia. As the beating continued, Quan Chi watched  
nonchalantly.  
  
"Demons are natural fighters Sareena." he said as Kia paused to let Sareena catch her  
breathe. "Use your instincts."   
  
With that, Kia began to attack again, but Sareena didn't even bother to fight back. She could hear Quan Chi's words but wasn't listening to them. She saw no reason to defend herself. Everything she'd ever cared for was gone. She was now a soulless monster, a slave to a sadistic madman, trapped in a wretched hellhole and getting beaten to death by a woman she had never met before. She didn't want to fight. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.   
  
"Fight me damn it! Defend yourself!" Kia began to shout, getting angry at Sareena's lack of effort. "Damn it! This is hopeless!" she groaned. "Master, why are we even bothering with this sniveling excuse?"  
  
"Do not question me Kia." Quan Chi said with a sigh. "Give me a moment." He walked to Sareena who was lying motionless on the floor. "Can you hear me Sareena? I want you to listen to me. A Demon's power comes from their anger. It's blinding hate of the world and the things that have wronged them." he paused a moment, but Sareena didn't move at all. "I'm sure you have plenty to be angry about. So ask yourself Sareena: will you do something about it? Or are the sniveling, spineless whore that Kia thinks you are?" He then walked away and said to Kia "Continue."  
  
Kia approached Sareena who was still on the floor and gave her a sharp kick to the back. Sareena thought about what Quan Chi said and began to reflect on everything that'd been happening to her. However, this time she did not despair. Instead she felt a deep seething hatred begin to form in her gut that needed to be released.   
  
Kia threw a punch that was suddenly caught by Sareena before it could hit her. Sareena's grip on Kia's fist began to tighten as she rose to her feet, her eyes now burning with rage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reiko approached Kane, still uncertain of how to handle this situation. Shinnok did not give any specific orders and Noob Saibot was offering no help, so he figured he'd just go along and see what happens. Kane turned and stared at Reiko for a few moments. He was wearing all black with the Brotherhood symbol tattooed on his arms. He also had black marks on his face and his hair was black and spiky with white streaks in it. Reiko figured it meant he was a Demon, too.  
  
"We don't recognize you stranger....(Recognize him we do not we don't) You must be a new recruit, in which case we'll give you a chance to see the light. (The light we see is the light we need)......you mustn't trust Shinnok nor Quan Chi, no you mustn't you mustn't.....(Shinnok is the god why the god need the time we need).......we served Quan Chi, yes we did......we were one of his assassins we were.......(why did he fire us, why did he abandon us).......he's a lunatic! He thrives on the pain and misery of others he does! We know, we've seen it ourselves!"  
  
As Kane rambled on, Reiko could see immediately that he was out of his mind. For some reason he kept referring to himself as "we" and he kept interrupting himself with nonsensical ravings.   
  
"Join us you must. Quan Chi will lead you astray he will....just as he did us......(Why did he fire us? We were better than the other two whores).....join us friend and we can make Netherealm happy!" Kane then stuck his hand out for a handshake. Reiko turned and looked at Noob Saibot who was just watching. "Why don't you answer us?" Kane started again. "Why do you ignore us? You fool, you let yourself be enslaved by Shinnok?!" Kane snarled and then spit in Reiko's face.  
  
Reiko stared at Kane a moment and suddenly the solution to this problem became very clear. He then punched Kane in the face.

* * *

Sareena said no words as she leveled a surprised Kia with a devastating blow that sent her to the floor. Kia shook off the blow and stood up. She charged at Sareena and began raining down punches and kicks but they were all blocked and dodged.   
  
Kia was growing increasingly frustrated when suddenly one of her punches was again caught by Sareena. A low crunch could be heard as Sareena crushed Kia's hand. With that, Sareena took the offense and began to pummel Kia mercilessly. Kia was knocked down to the floor but Sareena was not done yet though. She sat on top of Kia and continued to rain down blow after blow onto Kia's defenseless face.  
  
Sareena's mind was all but consumed with hate. Hatred for what has happened to her. Hatred for all the people who hurt her. Hatred for what she has become. Sareena then began strangling Kia, imagining everyone and everything she had hated. She never wanted any of this. She just wanted to be left alone. She felt her Demonic instincts burning inside her and welcomed them. She let them take over.  
  
"All right, Sareena. That's enough." Quan Chi said seeing that he'd accomplished his goal. But Sareena didn't listen. She was still strangling Kia. "Sareena! That's enough!" he then ordered, but Sareena still would not listen. Quan Chi then kicked Sareena off of Kia and shoved her across the room. "Control yourself!" he barked at her.  
  
As Sareena lay on the floor she regained control of herself and realized what she had done. She then felt sick realizing the bloodlust that she had allowed to control her. She felt the Demon side of herself and was horrified at the dark place it takes her to.   
  
"That'll be all for today, Sareena. You did well." Quan Chi said with a sickening smile,  
obviously satisfied with what he'd done.

* * *

Kane's attacks on Reiko made no sense. They were random, seemingly mindless attacks, however, the were difficult to dodge and Reiko was getting beaten. A final attack sent him down to the floor and Kane began to run around laughing and cheering for himself like a psychotic child.  
  
However, Reiko then realized there was method to Kane's movements. They were just a way of throwing the opponent off, similar to Drunken Fist. Once he realized this, Reiko this time took a defensive position to the fight. He waited for Kane to make the first attack and he blocked and countered them, each blow weakening Kane.  
  
Kane then started to get angry and his attacks started to become more and more sloppy. As Kane began to fight more sloppy he left himself more open to Reiko's attacks. It wasn't long before Kane was left lying on the floor in pain.  
  
"You made a mistake you did!" Kane began to yell as Reiko started to walk away. "Shinnok will betray you he will! And Quan Chi will drive you mad just like he did us!" Reiko had enough of Kane's raving and gave him a stiff kick to the head than knocked him unconscious. Several prison guards came and pulled the bruised and bloodied Kane away. Noob approached Reiko and motioned him to follow. Their job was done. They left the Prison and began to return to Shinnok's Fortress.  
  
As the left it became clear to Reiko that this mission was just a test. Noob wasn't meant to help him, he was just there watch and see what Reiko'd do. As he walked, Reiko couldn't help but think about what Kane said. True, he was probably just a deranged maniac, but what if he really was one of Quan Chi's assassins and he was driven mad by the sorcerer?

* * *

Sareena sat near an open area of Shinnok's Fortress shivering and staring out at the view. She was shivering, not just because of the cold, but because she was also thinking about what she had done earlier. Never before in her life had she felt such blind rage and hate.   
  
When Sareena's mother was alive the two of them scratched out a living in the Lower Slums of Outworld. Sareena's father had deserted them when she was born leaving her mother to raise Sareena by herself. Before she was found by Ash, Sareena spent her life surrounded by thieves, murderers, and rapists and lived in constant fear of the mutant Nomads who terrorized the Slums whenever they got the urge. Sareena hated the Nomads and she hated the dirty, evil people who lived by their rage and anger.   
  
After her mother died Sareena spent two years fending for herself as a petty thief until she was found by Ash. She liked Ash because, even though he served Shao Kahn, he seemed to have a good heart. He seemed like the only good person in a world of filth. She only lived with Ash for two years, but it was the happiest she had ever been in her life.  
  
Now she was here, in this wasteland called the Netherealm. She was alone and could feel the darkness growing in her heart. When she attacked Kia, she could feel the rage inside her and it made her feel sick. For just a few moments, she had become everything she hated. And what made it worse, there was a part of her that liked it. The power it gave her to hurt everyone who had hurt her. The freedom.  
  
Sareena's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp kick to her back. She turned around only caught a glimpse of Kia has she was struck again. Kia was not alone either. She was with another woman with dark skin and long white hair and also had the Brotherhood of the Shadow symbol tattooed on her arms. Sareena didn't know but this was Jataaka who was Kia's partner.  
  
"Who do you think you are you little bitch?" Kia snarled at Sareena. "You think you can make a fool of me in front of Master Quan Chi?" she continued kicking Sareena again. Jataaka joined in and began kicking Sareena, too. "Don't think your anything special just because you caught me off guard. I've seen whores like you come and go for years. I earned my place and I'm not going to let some stupid, spineless bitch from Outworld show me up!"   
  
"Honestly, I don't see why Master Quan Chi keeps trying to recruit another one. We're more than enough." Jataaka said, pausing for a moment. "Oh well. Welcome to the Netherealm, bitch." she then sneered at Sareena and then started beating her again.  
  
Suddenly Jataaka was violently kicked away. Kia turned to see what happened and was greeted with a stiff punch to her face. Kia and Jataaka looked to see what had happened and saw a tall man wearing a red and black Brotherhood uniform standing in front of Sareena.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Kia demanded, but the stranger wouldn't answer. Sareena looked up to see what was happening and recognized that the stranger was Reiko. He was standing between her and Kia and Jataaka but she was confused about why he was helping her.  
  
"It's him, the mute general Master Shinnok was talking about." Jataaka whispered to Kia. "He came with the girl. Reiko, I think his name is."  
  
"Stay out of this general." Kia said sternly. "This isn't your business." she continued approaching Sareena. "Just leave us with-" Kia was cut off by a stiff kick to her gut then sent her tumbling to the floor. Reiko shook his head and pointed to the door behind Kia and Jataaka.  
  
Jataaka helped Kia get to her feet and they started to leave. Kia then turned and managed to cough out "This isn't over..."   
  
After they left, Reiko turned and looked at Sareena who was struggling to stand. "Why...why did you help me?" she asked, out of breathe.  
  
Reiko didn't answer and only walked away. As he left, Sareena finally understood that she was truly alone. Reiko would never answer her. Kia and Jataaka already hated her. And Quan Chi and Shinnok were degenerate lunatics. She couldn't even find comfort within herself because she felt empty except for the darkness that was growing inside her.   
  
She was alone. All alone.  
  
End of Chapter V 


	7. Chapter VI: Misery

**Chapter VI**  
"Misery"  
  
Sareena awoke curled in a ball at the edge of her bed. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the person in bed with her as possible. The other person was Quan Chi who decided that, in addition to being one of his personal assassins and bodyguards, Sareena should be his personal concubine. This was not a decision Sareena was happy with and, at first, refused. She only refused Quan Chi once though. Because the first and only time she refused Quan Chi he beat her into unconsciousness and put a curse on her for good measure. The curse was she would bring bad luck and misfortune to anyone she genuinely cared for. After that, she never said "no" to Quan Chi again.  
  
Sareena rose from her bed quietly so she wouldn't wake Quan Chi and walked to the window. When she first came to the Netherealm she hoped it was just a dream. That she'd wake up any moment and be safe. Unfortunately, she woke up every morning in the same place, feeling the same emptiness and always cold. Once she gave up that hope, she began to pray that she'd simply be able to escape. Days stretched to months. Months to years. Years to centuries. Her body didn't grow older, but her eyes gave away her true age. It had been nearly 10,000 years since she woke up in the Netherealm for the first time. She still wasn't used to the cold.  
  
In the time that had passed, Sareena excelled in her training and became a very formidable fighter. She even earned Jataaka's respect, although Kia still seemed to resent her presence. Quan Chi seemed to take particular interest in tormenting Sareena hence why he decided she should be his concubine. This decision also seemed to upset Kia who was probably jealous of the attention Sareena was getting, which pleased Quan Chi even more. Any misery he could spread only made him happy.  
  
In the many years that had passed, Sareena saw less and less of Reiko. She would periodically see him, as if he was checking up on her every so often. She never really understood why he would do that. It didn't really matter to her anyway. To Sareena it was Reiko's fault Ash died and it was Reiko who brought her to the Netherealm.  
  
"Pleasant sleep my dear?" Quan Chi hissed rising from the bed and putting his clothes and armor on.   
  
"Yes master." Sareena answered. He would ask that question every time he slept with her and the irony of the question was never lost on her. He knew damn well she never liked sleeping with him.  
  
"Good. I must take my leave now. I have business that needs to be taken care of on Earth today."   
  
"Will I be accompanying you master?" Sareena asked. Quan Chi often had business on other realms and Sareena, Kia, or Jataaka would sometimes be asked to join him as his bodyguards. Sareena usually looked forward to Quan Chi's dealings with other realms because it meant she'd get a chance to leave the Netherealm, even if it was just for a brief amount of time.  
  
"That won't be necessary. You'll stay here and await any further orders." Quan Chi said leaving Sareena's chamber.  
  
Sareena dressed and went to the training chamber. She favored two small sickles as her weapon of choice. She stood alone in the training chamber and began practicing fighting and using her weapons. Whenever she fought she was often tempted to imagine it was Quan Chi she was fighting although she was apprehensive about it. She was afraid that Quan Chi or Shinnok would read her thoughts and punish her for thinking such treasonous things. However, with Quan Chi on Earth and Shinnok nowhere to be found she took the opportunity to vent.  
  
"Sareena! Master Shinnok wants to see us." Jataaka called entering the chamber. "He said it's important."   
  
Sareena followed Jataaka to Shinnok's chamber which was at the pyramid's apex. When they got there Kia was already waiting and Shinnok was sitting on his throne. The three assassins all knelt in front of Shinnok.  
  
"What is thy bidding master?" Kia asked keeping her head down. They all kept their heads down. Shinnok often demanded his servants not look him in the eye unless he granted permission. They were not worthy to look at the great god Shinnok.  
  
"A small matter that should require little time from the three of you." Shinnok answered. "There's a problem in the 5th Plane being caused by the Oni called Drahmin."  
  
"The Oni-Tormentor?" Sareena asked. Drahmin the Oni-Tormentor was a creature who had garnered a terrible reputation within the Netherealm. He was once a man who was so evil he was banished to the 5th Plane of the Netherealm. Over time, he became so consumed with rage and madness that he became an Oni and became one of the torturers of damned souls. Drahmin's tortures were reserved only for the worst and most evil of souls.  
  
"Yes. Seems he's once again gone mad with power and is attempting to escape the 5th Plane and make his way here." Shinnok continued. Periodically Drahmin would start to believe his own hype and think he could overthrow Shinnok and take control of the Netherealm. So every so often he would have to be reminded of his place. "I need the three of you to go down to the 5th Plane and reeducate him in the concept of humility."  
  
"Yes master Shinnok!" the three assassins said at once and they left Shinnok's chamber. After gathering their weapons, they took a transport that teleported them to the Black Tower. Inside the tower was a stairway that connected the Ten Planes of the Netherealm. The 10th Plane was the one Shinnok resided on and the only place in the Netherealm where the sky could be seen. All the other planes were underneath and each plane varied from the other. One plane was a frozen wasteland that was even colder than the 10th Plane, if that were possible. Another plane was a desolate bog where wretched flesh-eating creatures resided.   
  
Most of the Netherealm Planes were used to torture and torment the Damned. The Damned are the evil souls who are banished to the Netherealm when they die. Damned souls lose any power they had in their life leaving them easy prey for the Demons and other torturers.   
  
The 5th Plane of the Netherealm was the worst and reserved only for the most evil and vile souls. The 5th Plane is a place of fire and brimstone where the Oni reside. Oni are basically Demons, only much worse. They are sadistic, despicable creatures who live to torture and torment anything. And among the Oni, the one called Drahmin stood out as one of the worst.  
  
Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena entered the 5th Plane where the miserable screams of the Damned could be heard, which was something they were used to. The only good thing about the 5th Plane was that it was the only warm place in the entire Netherealm. But every single thing else about it was a nightmare. They walked along the narrow pathways careful to keep their balance. One slip could send them into one of the pits where they'd be mobbed by a thousand Damned souls and God only knows what they'd do to them. Kia walked ahead, followed by Jataaka and Sareena who couldn't help but look into the pits to see how many souls were trapped there.  
  
"It's so hard to believe." Sareena said quietly.  
  
"What is?" Jataaka asked.  
  
"That they're are so many evil people in existence. Thousands are trapped here. Millions scattered in the other Planes. Maybe billions." Sareena paused for a moment. "Kind of  
depressing."  
  
"How so?" Jataaka asked. Jataaka was born a Demon so she had little understanding of life outside of the Netherealm. To her, all this was normal.  
  
Up ahead, Kia began asking one of the Demon guards where Drahmin was located. It'd be difficult to find him because the 5th Plane was like a maze. As Kia talked with the guard, Sareena started to wonder if Ash was sent here when he died. It was possible, but she didn't want to believe it. After all the time that passed, Sareena could barely remember him, but every so often a memory would briefly return to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jataaka asked seeing Sareena thinking.  
  
"I was thinking about someone I used to know. He died a long time ago and I was thinking if he came here." Sareena answered.  
  
"Well was he evil or not?"  
  
"Well, he worked for Shao Kahn. But he seemed like he had a good heart. Would that matter?"   
  
Jataaka shrugged and said "No idea."  
  
"Oh grow up!" Kia suddenly yelled hearing the conversation. "Anyone stupid enough to serve Shao Kahn is obviously a bastard who deserves whatever they have coming." she then motioned them to follow her. "Come on, we've wasted enough time here."  
  
There was a time early on that Sareena would've been furious over that comment, but she's since gotten used to Kia's remarks. For some reason, Kia would always get angry whenever someone mentioned Shao Kahn. Sareena was always kind of curious why, but she didn't care enough to ask.   
  
Jataaka and Sareena followed Kia to a large cave located very deep within the 5th Plane where Drahmin was said to have attacked some of the other Demon guards. They entered the cave where they saw Drahmin drenched in blood tossing around what looked like a Demon's body. His mask was off which meant that he was even more berserk than usual. He turned and saw Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena and roared something that could've have been a sentence, but it was hard to tell.  
  
"Glad to see you too Drahmin." Sareena moaned.  
  
"What Shinnok bitches want?" Drahmin growled.  
  
"To give you a reminder." Kia said. "Shinnok owns you. And the world will end before a lowlife Oni takes control of the Netherealm."  
  
With that Drahmin lunged at the three assassins and they quickly sprang into action. Even though it was three against one, Drahmin would not fall easy. With his mask off he'll be even harder to take down. Although Kia and Sareena didn't like each other they fought like a cohesive unit. Even though neither would ever admit it, they were a remarkable team. And with Jataaka fighting alongside them they were a force to be reckoned with. Few stepped out of line when the threat of Shinnok's three assassins came up.   
  
In spite of all Drahmin's brutality, he was defeated. It was Sareena who delivered the final blow the sent him toppling into a pit where he was immediately swarmed by a dozen Damned souls. He would get out eventually, but the message was delivered.   
  
"Try not to forget this time Drahmin!" Sareena yelled down to him. "Shinnok rules you. You're in his world."   
  
"Job's done." Kia groaned. "Let's get out of this pit."   
  
Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena returned to Shinnok's Fortress. Kia went to the apex to tell him of their success. Jataaka returned to her chamber to get some rest. Sareena however, went to a balcony where she could think in private. For some reason, Kia's words about Ash kept bothering her. And there was something else.   
  
As she thought she noticed Reiko in the hallway behind her. He was checking up on her again. She usually just ignored him but she wanted to ask him something.   
  
"Reiko. I want to talk to you." she called to him, but he started to walk away. "Wait! Please, I just want to ask you something."  
  
Reiko approached Sareena and stood next to her waiting for her question.  
  
"I um, I wanted to know..." she paused a moment, thinking about how to phrase her words. "Was Ash....a good person?" Reiko stared at her, apparently confused by this question. "I know he worked for Shao Kahn and Kahn was a bastard, but....was he a good person? Deep down?" Reiko continued to stare at Sareena and merely shrugged. She gave a light smile and mumbled "Thanks anyway."  
  
Sareena sat quietly staring at the view for a moment then suddenly said "I don't remember him. I don't remember a lot of things. I kind of remember what he was like, but I don't remember what he looked like or sounded like. All I remember is that he was nice to me and I was happy with him." She paused for a second then continued "I don't remember my mother either. I don't remember her at all. What she looked like, what she was like. I don't even remember her name. I think I loved her. I'm honestly not sure anymore. I don't remember a lot of things from before I came here. I don't remember feeling things. Fresh air, being warm, food...nothing. Everything is so...numb."  
  
Sareena then fell silent for a few moments. Reiko stared at her, a little surprised that she'd open herself to him like this. She then sniffed, as if she was about to cry and said "I hate this place. I hate everything about it. I hate the smell. I hate the way it looks. I hate hearing people scream everyday and I hate not feeling anything but hate. Most of all, I hate being cold. I'm just so tired. I hear master Shinnok talk about Earth all the time. About how beautiful it is and how great it is there. I wish I could see it." she was quiet and rubbed her forehead. Reiko continued to stare at her shocked that she confide all this to him. She then let out a small laugh and said "Well, thanks for listening anyway. Sorry, I just unloaded all this on you like that. I guess that's why Ash liked you. You're a good listener." With that, Reiko let out a slight smile.  
  
"Sareena. We got another job." Jataaka walking onto the balcony.   
  
Sareena composed herself and asked "What is it?"  
  
"There's a disturbance at the Prison of Souls. Some kind of ninja who freezes things."  
  
End of Chapter VI 


	8. Chapter VII: Taking a Chance

**Chapter VII**  
"Taking a Chance"  
  
The massive statue of Shinnok tumbled over and shattered the wall with a deafening crash. When the dust and smoke cleared, the statue had broken through the wall leading to the outside. At the base of the statue, a lone masked figure clad in blue and black climbed onto the statue ran up it to freedom. He was Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei, and he had accomplished what many thought was impossible: he escaped the Prison of Souls. From a nearby tower overlooking the prison, Kia watched Sub-Zero run to freedom through a pair of binoculars.   
  
"Well, he's definitely a mortal. His soul is still contained within his body." she said. They had received word that there was a disturbance in the Prison being caused by a mortal with power over ice. At first it was hard to believe that a mere mortal could accomplish that.  
  
"A mortal can't exist here with his soul intact." Jataaka said.  
  
"Unless Shinnok allowed it to be." Kia answered.  
  
Behind Kia and Jataaka, Sareena watched Sub-Zero make his way to the Sea of Immortality uncertain of what to make of the situation. "I'll inform Quan Chi. The two of you continue to track him."  
  
Sareena returned to Shinnok's Fortress through a transport and quickly made her way to Quan Chi's chamber. Quan Chi's chamber was dark room that was little more than a bridge floating above a black pit. She entered the chamber where Quan Chi was sitting in his throne.   
  
"Approach, Sareena." he said upon seeing her enter.  
  
She stood at attention in front of him and said "Sir, a mortal has escaped the Prison of Souls and is headed toward the Sea of Immortality."  
  
"A mortal?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, a mortal..." she answered, "with the ability to freeze."  
  
"Alert the Keepers and send a full garrison to intercept. Make sure he does not cross the Bridge!" he said suddenly. Sareena was a bit surprised by his reaction.  
  
"The Keepers?" she asked. "But he is just a mortal. Certainly I can dispose of him myself."  
  
"Do not question me Sareena...and more importantly do not fail me." Quan Chi hissed. "We have toyed with the ninja long enough."  
  
Sareena bowed and left Quan Chi's chamber and sent word to the Bridge Keepers to be prepared. She then alerted a small garrison of Demon soldiers to guard the Bridge and to kill the ninja on sight.   
  
Afterward, Sareena stood out on a balcony that looked out over the Bridge of Immortality. As she watched dozens of Demons spread out on the massive bridge she couldn't help but wonder why all this was necessary for one mortal. Who could this man be that a garrison of Demons were needed to stop him? Was Quan Chi actually afraid of this ninja?   
  
Sareena took a pair of binoculars and looked to the front of the bridge which was little more than a mile away from the fortress. At the front she saw the ninja Sub-Zero charge onto the bridge and he almost immediately started fighting some of the Demon guards.   
  
"Hm. And I thought ninjas were supposed to be masters of stealth." she mumbled to herself. Although, it's not like there's anyplace to hide on the bridge anyway she then thought. She watched as the ninja plowed into one guard after the next, as if he was in an urgent hurry. The Demon's were posing little threat to the ninja which didn't really impress Sareena. The low level Demon guards were poor fighters. When Shinnok would finally invade the Heavens, they'd probably just be used for cannon fodder.  
  
As Sub-Zero continued his journey down the bridge he encountered the first of the Bridge Keepers. The Keepers were massive monstrosities originally created by Shinnok to fight in his war against Lucifer. After Lucifer's defeat, they were made guards of the Bridge of Immortality and served as the last line of defense of Shinnok's Fortress.  
  
As she watched Sub-Zero fight the Keepers, she couldn't help but be a little impressed. She had never seen a fighter like him before. His attacks seemed rash, almost reckless, but they made sense. He was able to adapt and improvise against each opponent. A natural fighter. And his power over ice only added his advantage.   
  
"I'll be damned." Sareena said to herself as she saw the last of the Keepers fall. And without wasting a second, Sub-Zero took the Keeper's key and continued to run towards the fortress. As she watched it became clear how this mortal was able to exist in the Netherealm. Shinnok probably wanted him to join the Brotherhood.   
  
Sub-Zero reached the entrance to the fortress and stopped to try to figure out how to get the keys to open the door. As he tried to figure it out, he happened to look up and he saw Sareena watching him. They stared at each other for moment until Sareena heard Jataaka call her name. She left the balcony as Sub-Zero finally got the entrance to open and charged in.  
  
Sareena went inside where she saw Kia and Jataaka waiting. "We've received our orders. We have to stop the ninja at any cost." Kia said.   
  
"He's already inside." Sareena said. "Let's go kill him now."  
  
"No!" Kia said suddenly. "I can handle him myself! I don't need your help to deal with one insignificant mortal!"  
  
"Kia, this mortal just defeated the three Bridge Keepers. We should fight him together." Sareena said, a little confused why Kia was suddenly so determined to fight Sub-Zero alone.  
  
"Go back to your chamber Sareena." Kia sneered. "IF your needed I'll contact you."  
  
"Fine." Sareena mumbled, losing interest in arguing with Kia any longer. She left Kia and Jataaka and returned to her chamber. She figured if Quan Chi or Shinnok got angry about her ignoring orders she'd just tell them it was Kia's idea. Kia probably wanted to fight Sub-Zero by herself because she wanted Quan Chi's praise and approval. Sareena didn't care. Let Kia take the glory, maybe that way she'll be promoted to Quan Chi's concubine, and Sareena will finally be left alone.  
  
As Sareena sat in her chamber she kept thinking about Sub-Zero. She had never seen a fighter like him before. But what she was most curious about was why Quan Chi was so determined to destroy him. She had never seen Quan Chi react to an adversary like that before. Maybe he really was afraid of this Sub-Zero. A mortal strong enough to not only escape the Prison of Souls, but best the Bridge Keepers must be warrior to be reckoned with.   
  
Sareena then started to think how and why a mortal would be in the Netherealm in the first place. What was he after? Before she was called out to the Prison she overheard Shinnok talking about an amulet of some sort. Maybe it has something to do with the business Quan Chi had on Earth earlier? She figured this Sub-Zero was probably sent to get the amulet back. But if he was sent to the Netherealm, how was he planning on getting out?  
  
Suddenly Sareena's thoughts were interrupted by Quan Chi's voice in her head. He said to her "Sareena, the ninja has defeated Kia and Jataaka and is headed towards you right now. You are the last line between him and me. Do not fail me."   
  
Sareena then started to feel very nervous. Suddenly it was all up to her. She drew her weapons and took a deep breath. She heard footsteps approaching her chamber and felt a chill in the air as Sub-Zero entered. Moment of truth she thought to herself.  
  
"And number three." Sub-Zero moaned to himself.   
  
Sareena turned and prepared for battle. "I am Sareena. And you shall not pass me."  
  
Sub-Zero did not attack however. He instead rubbed his forehead and said "Look lady, I'm really running out of time here so could you just cut me a break and give me the last key to Quan Chi?"  
  
Sareena was slightly taken aback by his request. She answered "I can't do that. If you wish to see Quan Chi, you'll have to go through me first."  
  
Sub-Zero sighed and said "We all do what we have to."  
  
Sareena charged at Sub-Zero and began her attack. Because she was watching him on the bridge she was able to anticipate many of his first attacks. She took advantage of that because she knew he would quickly adapt once he realized what she was doing. She struck him hard and fast with several spinning attacks and managed to draw some blood with her sickles. A final roundhouse kick sent him tumbling to the floor.  
  
Sub-Zero sat up and stared at Sareena for a second. He cracked his neck and said "Not bad."  
  
Sub-Zero stood up and composed himself and braced for the next attack. Sareena charged and began attacking only this time Sub-Zero was harder to hit. Sareena knew he was already adapting to her and she needed to improvise her offense even more.   
  
The two warriors continued trading blows for several minutes. Sareena had never encountered a fighter like Sub-Zero before. Strangely, there was a part of her that enjoyed the challenge. As the fight wore on, she couldn't help but notice the he seemed to be enjoying himself a bit, too. Maybe he had never been in a fight like this either, Sareena thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly Sub-Zero hands began to glow a bright blue and he launched an ice blast at Sareena. She tried to dodge it, but she was caught off guard and it was too fast. She suddenly felt a searing cold and she couldn't move at all. She realized that he had just frozen her an she was now vulnerable to his attack. Sub-Zero leveled Sareena with a devastating uppercut that sent her to the floor. She tried to get up as fast as possible, but he was already on her with more punches and kicks.   
  
A final kick made Sareena collapse to her knees. She made a slight effort to stand, but she knew she was defeated. She looked up at Sub-Zero and said "Finish it ninja. At least let me die with honor."   
  
Sub-Zero stared at Sareena for a few moments. This one was different from the other two assassins he fought earlier. Not only did she give him a better fight, but while the other two just kept mindlessly attacking him until he put them down for good, this one actually had the honor to admit defeat. He couldn't help but be a little impressed by that. There was something else about this one too, he thought to himself. She wasn't bad looking either.  
  
"Well?" Sareena said defiantly. "What are you waiting for? Finish it ninja!"  
  
Sub-Zero then answered "No. To kill a fighter like you, " he said nonchalantly, "that'd be a real crime. Besides, I've killed enough people for one day." He then turned to walk away, but then stopped. "But....I can't have you following me either." With that he delivered a sharp chop to Sareena's neck that knocked her unconscious almost immediately.

* * *

Sareena awoke on the floor of her chamber with a pounding headache. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed, but wanted to know what happened with Sub-Zero. She quickly ran to a Quan Chi's chamber, and listened at the door. Inside she heard Quan Chi talking with Sub-Zero. She wanted to know what was happening but didn't want to be seen, so she climbed outside to a window that was overlooking Quan Chi's chamber.   
  
Looking inside, she saw Quan Chi fighting Sub-Zero. As she watched them fighting, she could only feel awe. The more she watched this Sub-Zero the more impressed she became. She had never, in all her life seen anyone defy Quan Chi like he had.   
  
As she watched she began to see he could win. He could actually defeat Quan Chi. As she made this realization, she then realized that if he could defeat Quan Chi, and because he is a mortal, he could escape the Netherealm. He came to the Netherealm, he had to have a plan for getting out. He could escape. And maybe, he could bring her with him.  
  
In Quan Chi's chamber Sub-Zero continued to battle the mad sorcerer with all his might. He didn't trust him from the start and was more than happy to personally put him down. As they fought, suddenly the corner of the chamber where Sub-Zero teleported in began to glow. Suddenly, the woman he had fought earlier, Sareena charged in and ran towards them. At first Sub-Zero thought she was here to help her master and cursed himself for sparing her life. But she instead attacked Quan Chi and leveled him with a powerful uppercut that knocked him from the platform of his chamber into the dark below. Sub-Zero stared at Sareena baffled at what just happened. She turned and looked at him and started smiling.  
  
"Why did you help me?" he asked her.  
  
"You are still a mortal..." she began, still smiling at him, "that means you can escape the Netherealm."  
  
"There won't be anywhere to go if I don't get the amulet back." he answered, probably figuring maybe she could help him find the amulet.  
  
"Take me with you." she said suddenly, coming closer to Sub-Zero. "I've waited an eternity to escape."  
  
"You don't understand. I can't leave without the..." Sub-Zero was cut off by a red beam of energy which cut through Sareena's body. She let out a painful scream and collapsed into his arms. "Sareena!" he screamed as she began to fade away.   
  
Sareena saw a mix of outrage and anger in Sub-Zero's face over what had happened to her. She then saw Shinnok standing over her, smiling. A wave of terror and sadness washed over her as she realized she had been caught and this meant she'd never escape the Netherealm. Everything then faded to black.  
  
End of Chapter VII 


	9. Chapter VIII: Rage and Punishment

**Chapter VIII**  
"Rage and Punishment"  
  
Reiko stood in the Prison of Souls watching the Demon guards take care of the remaining prisoners. He had received word that something went wrong in the Prison and some of the Damned were trying to escape in the chaos. Details were vague but seems a mortal had escaped his cell and made the statue of Shinnok topple over to break out. Reiko and several other Brotherhood members were sent to help the guards keep things under control.   
  
As the last of the Damned was rounded up, Reiko noticed Noob Saibot walking towards him. Noob telepathically told him that Shinnok and Quan Chi wanted to speak to him immediately. Reiko nodded and left the Prison and made his way to Shinnok's Fortress.   
  
In the many years that had past, Reiko was made a general of Shinnok's army. For the last several centuries, Reiko was in charge of training and preparing the Demons and creatures of the Netherealm for the coming war Shinnok was planning. For thousands of years Shinnok and Quan Chi have been plotting and planning to get Shinnok's Amulet. Reiko didn't know what exactly the Amulet could do, but it was essential to Shinnok's escape and invasion. Once Shinnok had his Amulet back, he'd escape the Netherealm and they'd declare war on the Heavens and Reiko was expected to lead the assault. Reiko was never one to believe in gods or deities, but he knew to declare war on the fabled Elder Gods themselves was something that required much planning and care. He would also take time to train himself to improve his own skills. While in the Netherealm, Reiko had learned new attacks and techniques, one being the a teleporting attack that he learned from Noob Saibot.  
  
During his time in the Netherealm, Reiko would periodically check on Sareena to make sure he was all right since he had vowed to look out for her. However, Sareena had grown to be a formidable fighter herself and little happened in the Netherealm anyway so she rarely needed his help. However, if anything did happen to her, she'd never ask for his help anyway.  
  
Reiko entered Shinnok's Fortress and went to the apex of the pyramid where Shinnok's throne room was located and upon entering he saw Quan Chi talking to Shinnok who was pacing around. He looked furious.  
  
"I will not stand for this!" Shinnok bellowed, his voice sounding like thunder. into MY realm and steals MY Amulet?! He dares insult me?! He dares defy ME?!!" Reiko quietly approached. He didn't want to interrupt Shinnok in this state. "I want him dead!" Shinnok continued. "You hear me Quan Chi?! I want him DEAD! I want his family DEAD! I want his friends DEAD! I want everything he has ever known DEAD!"  
  
"I understand my lord. I intend to..." Quan Chi said calmly, trying to keep Shinnok under control.  
  
"This insolent pathetic mortal will suffer for defying me! I will make introduce him to an eternity of pain, suffering and misery the likes of which he couldn't even dream in his worst NIGHTMARE!!!" As Shinnok screamed, the ground began to shake and thunder clouds could be heard outside.  
  
"I will take care of it my lord." Quan Chi said, still sounding oddly calm. "Plans are already being made into effect to deal with the ninja."   
  
Shinnok sat in his throne, trying to calm down, but he was still visibly seething with anger. Quan Chi began to leave until he noticed Reiko in the throne room too. He motioned Reiko to follow him and they left the chamber.  
  
"Ah, Reiko." Quan Chi began. "I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news. As I'm sure you have heard, our realm was just attacked by a mortal." Reiko nodded. "The mortal was a ninja from Earth named Sub-Zero. He was sent here by the Earthrealm god Raiden to steal Shinnok's Amulet. After he escaped the Prison of Souls he made his way here, where Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena attempted to stop him." Reiko stopped short, sensing where Quan Chi was going with this. "I'm afraid, Sareena fell in battle with the ninja." As Quan Chi said this, Reiko felt as though he was stabbed in the stomach with the sudden realization that he had failed in his promise to protect Sareena. His fists tightened as raw seething fury filled his heart. "I can see that this displeases you." Quan Chi continued. "I take it that you wish to do something about this outrage?" Reiko nodded at Quan Chi, trying to contain his anger. Quan Chi smiled and said "Well, you can take comfort in knowing that plans are being prepared to make sure the ninja suffers for this. Come. There's someone I wish you to meet."  
  
Reiko followed Quan Chi who walked out of Shinnok's Fortress and made his way back to the Prison of Souls. As they walked, Reiko tried to come to grips with what had just happened. He promised Ash he'd look after Sareena and make sure nothing ever happened to her. But he failed. When they first arrived in the Netherealm, Reiko diligently watched Sareena, making sure nothing would harm her. As the years wore on, it became routine. He saw less and less of her.And it soon became clear that Sareena didn't need or want Reiko's help. Now, she was gone. He had failed.  
  
For some reason, there was to it than that. He always kind of resented Sareena. Deep down blaming her for being forced to leave Shao Kahn's army. It was for her he came to the Netherealm. He always saw her as burden, never feeling anything for her. But now that she's gone, Reiko actually felt bad. Had he actually grown attached to Sareena in all these years? Especially after Sareena confided in him before they were called out to the Prison, although he never realized it, he actually felt sympathy for her. Reiko couldn't really understand it, but he actually seemed to feel something for her. But now she was gone. Forever.   
  
As they walked, Quan Chi said "Unfortunately, I'm afraid you personally can do nothing. You see, we cannot just allow Demons to leave the Netherealm. If you did, every Demon Hunter and Huntress on Earth would be after you immediately. We can however, send a reincarnated soul to Earth as a spectre." Reiko listened to Quan Chi's words uncertain of where he was going with this. "There is a particular soul who has just arrived in the Netherealm who also holds a grudge against the ninja Sub-Zero." Quan Chi said as they entered the Prison. "I have received word that Sub-Zero has been invited to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament on Earth and I intend to make arrangements to enter our spectre in the tournament as well." As Reiko listened to Quan Chi's words he was confused about where he fit into Quan Chi's plan. They walked into a cell that was in the distant corner of the Prison. Inside a ninja dressed in yellow and black sat crouched in the corner. "Reiko, allow me to introduce Scorpion." Quan Chi said. Scorpion rose from the corner and stared at Reiko for a moment.   
  
"What do you want sorcerer?" Scorpion asked.  
  
"Scorpion, I heard that you encountered the Lin Kuei ninja while he was here, correct?" Quan Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah." Scorpion said quietly, almost sounding ashamed.  
  
"But you were defeated again, yes?"   
  
"Yeah." Scorpion answered, even quieter.  
  
"Scorpion, I've come to make you an offer." Quan Chi began. "You see my employer and I would like to grant you an opportunity to return to Earth to avenge your death at the hands of Sub-Zero."  
  
At first Scorpion looked like he was going to accept immediately, but he stopped himself and said "What's in it for you?"  
  
"We have our reasons. We can discuss the fine print later, but I need an answer now. Do you want to kill Sub-Zero, yes or no?"  
  
"Yes. More than anything." Scorpion answered, anger brewing in his voice. "But why give me another chance after I failed once already?"  
  
"You have the power and ability to defeat Sub-Zero, there is no doubt in my mind about that. However, your failing is that you let your anger get the better of you during your encounter. You need to learn to control yourself. And this is where he comes in." Quan Chi said motioning Reiko to approach.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"This is Reiko, one of our generals." Quan Chi said. "He also has a grudge against Sub-Zero and is quite eager to help in his defeat any way he can. Discipline happens to be a skill of his and he can teach you to control your anger, and use it to focus." Scorpion and Reiko began to stare at each other ominously. "Reiko is a mute unfortunately, so you'll have to bear with him." Quan Chi said as he was about to leave. "You'll get your chance to face Sub-Zero in two years Scorpion. I suggest you make the most of your time." With that Quan Chi left his cell leaving Scorpion and Reiko staring at each other.  
  
After several moments Scorpion said coldly "So you have a grudge against Sub-Zero too?"   
  
Reiko nodded.   
  
"Then let's begin."

* * *

Sareena awoke with a sharp pain in her chest. She writhed in pain on the ground for several moments trying to gain her bearings. She then remembered what had happened earlier and realized that she was no longer in her human form.   
  
"No!" she screamed seeing that she was now in her hideous Demonic form. She looked around and saw she was in a dark cave that stunk of ash and sulfur. She knew where she was.  
  
"Yes, the infamous 5th Plane of the Netherealm." a voice said at the entrance of the cave. It was Shinnok who stood at the opening with a cold look on his face.  
  
"Master Shinnok, I can explain..." Sareena began as fear gripped her heart.  
  
Shinnok sighed and said "I and your master have long known that you hated it here and you had long wished to escape. But I never thought you'd actually be foolish enough to try something."  
  
"Master Shinnok, please forgive me..."  
  
"I could have just let you die Sareena. I could have let your life dwindle away and you wouldn't exist as anything more than a memory." Shinnok paused, getting angrier. "But I decided that would be too easy for you Sareena. You see, it was bad enough that you betrayed us, but to help that insolent, brazen mortal...." Shinnok stopped as his anger took hold of him. He then took a deep breathe and said "I am not a god of mercy Sareena. And right now I need to take my anger out on someone."  
  
"Master Shinnok! Please don't!" Sareena pleaded.  
  
"You, Sareena, are hereby damned to spend the rest of eternity here in the 5th Plane of the Netherealm!" Shinnok yelled. "Here, you will suffer tortures only reserved for the worst and most vile of souls." With that he motioned someone behind him to approach. From out of the shadows, the Oni Drahmin entered the cave. "I believe you've already met Drahmin. You two are going to be very close for a long time now." Shinnok hissed.   
  
Pure terror shot up and down Sareena's spine and she yelled "Please Master Shinnok! I beg you!"  
  
"It's too late Sareena. You're one of the Damned now. You have no power here. Beg and cry and scream all you want. No one's going to save you now." Shinnok said as he turned to leave. "Not even the mute."  
  
As Shinnok left Drahmin began to approach Sareena who was cowering in the corner of the cave. "You in my world now, bitch." Drahmin snarled.  
  
Sareena's screams echoed for miles within the 5th Plane.  
  
End of Chapter VIII 


	10. Chapter IX: The Coming Storm

**Chapter IX**  
"The Coming Storm"  
  
Reiko stood alongside Quan Chi and Noob Saibot inside the Prison of Souls as a portal tore open in front of them. The silhouette of a single figure formed within the portal and collapsed onto the floor as it closed. The figure was a ninja dressed in green and black. Upon landing on the floor he began to writhe and scream in pain. When he first appeared, he looked human, but before Reiko's own eyes the ninja transformed into a reptilian creature. The creature rose and stared at Quan Chi, Noob and Reiko for several moments, confused about what was happening.  
  
"I know you. Noob Sssssaibot." he hissed.  
  
"The infamous Reptile. At last we meet." Quan Chi said.  
  
"Who are you?" Reptile asked expecting them to attack.  
  
"I am Quan Chi. I take it the people of Edenia no longer have any use for you?"  
  
"Yessss. My former masssster Shao Kahn wasss defeated on Earth." Reptile began. "I wassss captured and they ssssaid I would be damned to the Netherealm for my crimessss."  
  
"I know. My employer and I have been watching the events on Earth and Outworld and have been expecting you." Quan Chi said. "However, we have no interest in damning you Reptile. My employer and I wish to recruit you for our army."  
  
"What for?" Reptile asked.  
  
"We plan on invading Edenia very soon. From there we intend to take the Earth." Quan Chi answered.  
  
"What'sssss in if for me?"  
  
"Anything you desire." Reptile thought about the offer for a moment and said "Very well. I actually would like to get back at the Earth fighterssss." Reptile hissed eagerly.  
  
"Excellent. Come, plans are being made." Quan Chi, Reiko, Noob Saibot, and Reptile left the Prison of Souls and made their way back to Shinnok's Fortress.  
  
It had been just under a decade since Sareena's death. Reiko helped in training Scorpion for his fight against Sub-Zero which proved essential. Scorpion was sent to avenge his death and succeeded in killing the Lin Kuei ninja. Although Reiko would have liked to have seen it himself, he was content to know he had helped in avenging Sareena. Reiko had no way of knowing for sure, but he assumed that after his death, Sub-Zero's soul was brought to the Netherealm where Shinnok would make certain he'd pay for his crimes.  
  
Although Shinnok's Amulet was returned to Earth, Quan Chi strangely paid no mind to it and moved ahead with plans for Shinnok's invasion. He said at this point Netherealm invasion was inevitable. It was simply a matter of waiting for the perfect time to strike. Noob Saibot was often sent to spy on the events on Earth and Outworld. Outworld was on the brink of conquering Earth until it's champion was defeated by Liu Kang. From there, Shao Kahn invaded with a scheme that involved resurrecting his bride Sindel, which Shinnok and Quan Chi assisted in no less. Quan Chi said the chaos caused by Kahn's invasion would be the perfect time to regain Shinnok's Amulet and make the final preparations.  
  
After Kahn's defeat on Earth, Quan Chi decided it would be the perfect time to strike. With Kahn missing, Outworld was in chaos and Earth was still recovering from the invasion. It was decided that the recently freed Edenia would be the perfect place to make the first strike. Princess Kitana had freed Edenia from Outworld, so they were weak and if struck hard and suddenly, would be taken easily.  
  
Quan Chi, Reiko, Noob Saibot, and Reptile entered Shinnok's Fortress where Reptile was given new clothes. Afterward, they were joined by Scorpion, who was promised he'd be given his old life back if he served Shinnok, and Mileena who was apparently Shao Kahn's daughter. She arrived in the Netherealm some time ago, murdered by her sister Kitana and promptly recruited by Quan Chi. The six warriors went to Shinnok's throne room where final plans for the Edenian invasion would be discussed.  
  
"I see Reptile has accepted our offer. Excellent." Shinnok said.  
  
"Yessss, asss long assss I get what I want." Reptile hissed.  
  
Shinnok was slightly taken aback by Reptile's insolent tone, but shrugged it off. "Quan Chi, perhaps you'd like to fill everyone in on our plan for the invasion."  
  
"Master Shinnok and I, along with Reiko and Scorpion will gain entrance to Edenia by posing as refugees. When we meet with Queen Sindel we will spring our attack. The Edenian army is weak as is, when we take the queen and princess hostage, they'll be scattered and divided. From there, Master Shinnok shall use his amulet to open a portal to the Netherealm where the rest of the army, led by Noob Saibot, Reptile, and Mileena will lead the charge. Once we take the capital, the rest of Edenia will fall easily."  
  
"Edenia will not be eassssily breached. The princesssss isss not a trusssting woman." Reptile said. "How will you gain accesssss to the realm?"  
  
"We have an insider working for us Reptile." Quan Chi answered.  
  
"Who?" Mileena asked.  
  
"Me." a woman answered emerging from the shadows. She was a dark skinned woman wearing yellow and black.  
  
"This is Tanya." Quan Chi said. "She is the daughter of the Edenian ambassador and will see to it we have audience with Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Mileena demanded, glaring at Tanya.  
  
"I have my reasons." Tanya quickly answered, not appreciating Mileena's tone.  
  
"When will you be able to get us in?" Shinnok demanded.  
  
"I'll inform Queen Sindel that I have received a message from fleeing refugees tomorrow. I suppose if I say the refugees are desperate she'll allow me to open to portal right after."  
  
"Tomorrow." Shinnok ordered.  
  
"Tomorrow then." Tanya said quietly.  
  
"Tomorrow we invade. I'll return you to Edenia Tanya. The rest of you prepare yourselves." Shinnok said. With that, everyone bowed and left.  
  
The Netherealm warriors scattered amongst themselves. Scorpion disappeared, Noob Saibot and Quan Chi wandered off, Reptile followed Mileena around, while Reiko sat on a nearby balcony. Since Sareena's death he had little to do beside continuing to serve Shinnok. Strangely, after the years that passed since her death, there was still a part of him that kind of missed her. Even the knowledge that her murderer was dead brought little peace.  
  
Reiko's thoughts were interrupted by Reptile harassing Mileena. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "I wasssss actually curiousssss how you miraculoussssssly returned after Kitana killed you. Now I ssssee."  
  
"Leave me alone vermin." Mileena grumbled.  
  
"I wasss pretty sssssurprissssed when I heard Kitana went ssssoft. But I guessss not too sssssoft though, sssince she killed you. I remember how you would alwaysssss talk about how much better you were than Kitana. Proved you wrong didn't she?" Reptile laughed.  
  
"Get away from me scumbag!" Mileena screamed at him, smacking him away from her. Reptile hissed and laughed as he slithered away.  
  
As Reiko watched he couldn't help but sneer. These were the people who took his and Ash's place in Shao Kahn's army. No wonder Kahn lost. He was glad he didn't have to count on them when they invaded Edenia. Reptile was a lowlife with no sense of honor or dignity. And Mileena looked like an emotional wreck. Reiko wasn't sure what to make of Mileena. He didn't remember there being two daughters running around Kahn's fortress and he definitely didn't remember one of them having a mouth like Mileena's. It didn't matter. Neither Mileena nor Reptile could be counted on and neither were worth Reiko's time or concern.  
  
The following day Reiko and Scorpion were summoned to Shinnok's throne room where Quan Chi and Shinnok himself were waiting for word from Tanya. Striking the Edenian throne room would not be easy so Reiko and Scorpion armed themselves with more than ninja stars and spears. Scorpion took with him a Long Sword and Reiko chose a Spiked Klub. They went to the throne room where Shinnok and Quan Chi were waiting. They each put on long flowing robes and hoods so they wouldn't be recognized.  
  
"We must strike fast. Sindel and her daughter are formidable fighters and they will certainly have guards with them." Shinnok said. "Quan Chi and I will deal with Sindel. Scorpion concentrate on Kitana. Reiko take whoever else is there. Once Sindel falls the rest will be distracted and fall into place. Don't attack until I make the first move."  
  
Scorpion and Reiko nodded as a bright portal opened in front of them. They all walked through the portal and emerged within the Edenian throne room where Sindel was sitting on the throne with Kitana standing by her side. There were ten guards scattered around, led by the green-clad ninja woman Jade. Tanya was standing by the portal awaiting Shinnok and the others.  
  
"My lady, these are the refugees who are seeking sanctuary here." Tanya said to Sindel as they entered.  
  
"State your names and business here." Kitana said, as Shinnok and his warriors slowly approached the throne.  
  
"I am Shinnok." he answered removing his hood. "And my business here is of no concern to you."  
  
As he said this Kitana caught a glimpse of Quan Chi's face under his hood. "Guards! Seize them!" she suddenly screamed recognizing him.  
  
"Now! Attack!" Shinnok bellowed as red energy formed around his body.  
  
Reiko and Scorpion threw off their cloaks and began fighting the Edenian guards. Scorpion tore down three guards before he was attacked by Kitana herself.  
  
"Scorpion?!" Kitana gasped seeing him. "You've helped us in the past, why do you betray us now?!"  
  
Scorpion stared at Kitana for a moment then quietly answered "I have no choice."  
  
Meanwhile, Reiko struck all guards who came at him until he found himself facing Jade. She braced her Bo and charged at him. Reiko and Jade traded several blows and blocks as did Scorpion and Kitana. Reiko watched Jade's movements and realized she would not go down as easily as the other guards. He could probably defeat her, and Scorpion could probably beat Kitana, but it would take a while and time was not on their side. They needed to finish this before reinforcements reached the throne room. Fortunately, Sindel fell from the combined might of Shinnok and Quan Chi.  
  
"Mother! No!" Kitana screamed seeing her mother downed. Scorpion took advantage of the distraction and knocked Kitana to the ground and quickly pinned her down. "No! No!" she continued to scream.  
  
"My apologies, princess." Scorpion whispered as he struck her head, knocking her unconscious. Jade was also distracted by what was happening and then struck down by Tanya who managed to blindside her. With the last of the guards down, Quan Chi used his power to magically seal the doors to the throne room, preventing reinforcements from entering.  
  
"The throne room is taken!" Shinnok proclaimed, levitating into the air. "I shall open the portal and the rest of our forces will attack!"  
  
With that, a large portal burst open outside and legions of Demons spilled out led by Reptile, Mileena, and Noob Saibot. The Edenian army was unprepared and drastically outnumbered. It would only be a matter of time before the realm was taken.  
  
Reiko let his adrenaline and Demon instincts calm down as he walked to the window to watch the invasion. For the second time, he had participated in the conquering of Edenia. Shinnok and Quan Chi seemed to be very pleased that their plan went perfectly. Scorpion wandered off into a corner, apparently not proud of his actions. Tanya was taunting the unconscious Kitana and Sindel, although Reiko couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
As Reiko watched the Netherealm army spread out across the Edenian capital like a swarm of locusts, he couldn't help but reflect on the first time Edenia was taken and what it was like serving Shao Kahn. When he worked for Kahn, it was just a job. He was content to be a soldier and fought for honor. Now something had changed. Maybe it was because he gave up his soul. Maybe his time in the Netherealm had taken it's toll on him. Or maybe it was Sareena's death. For whatever reason, Reiko found no satisfaction with this victory.  
  
He felt empty.  
  
End of Chapter IX 


	11. Chapter X: Revelations

**Chapter X**  
"Revelations"  
  
Reiko stood on a balcony of the Edenian Palace watching Shinnok's army march through the capital city. Shinnok's army was made of all kinds of Demons. Some resembled humans while others looked like trolls, dragons, and other creatures. The Damned souls were also employed as ground troops and first wave attackers. Some of the more evil and powerful Damned souls were recruited as commanders. The Demons were being bred within the pits of the Netherealm for millions of years, since Shinnok took power. The army was nearly endless and Edenia fell quickly.  
  
Reiko stepped off the balcony and back into the Palace where the other generals, a term used very loosely to describe them, were plundering whatever they could find. Reptile was sniffing around for food while a new recruit named Baraka was searching for liquor.  
  
"Where'ssss all the damn food?!" Reptile hissed. "Thissss isss the Edenian Palacccccce for God'sssssssake! Did you find anything Baraka?"  
  
Baraka turned with a large box full of rum, whiskey, wine and other liquors and said "Aye, I got what I want. This'll keep me occupied for the rest of the bloody war!" He then cackled and ran off.  
  
In the hallway Mileena and Tanya were arguing over who would get control of Edenia when Shinnok was through with it.  
  
"I am the rightful princess. I should rule Edenia!" Mileena said.  
  
"Please, it'll be a cold day in hell before I crook my knee to some ugly mutant whore!" Tanya sneered.  
  
"Call me that again and I'll cut your God damn throat!" Mileena snarled pulling out her sais.  
  
"Try it bitch. I'll feed you to the damn lizard!"  
  
Reiko didn't bother to hear the rest of the conversation. He sighed and walked off. Surrounded by degenerate, mindless children. The only ones not making fools of themselves were Scorpion and Noob Saibot who were no where to be found. In the throne room Reiko found Quan Chi meditating on Sindel's throne.  
  
"Enter Reiko." he said not looking up. Reiko entered the throne room and stood at attention in front of Quan Chi. "Our time is short. The Elder Gods have already sensed Shinnok's movements." he continued. "The gods are mobilizing as we speak. They will be ready for battle within the week." Reiko nodded as Quan Chi opened his eyes and grinned. "But we will be ready first. Shinnok's ordered to strike the Heavens tomorrow." Quan Chi rose from the throne and approached Reiko and said "Shinnok will open a portal to the Ethereal Planes and you shall lead the first wave with three hosts." A host included 6 billion Damned souls and 6 million Demon warriors. The bulk of Shinnok's army was made up of 6 hosts. "The gods and the Ethereal warriors will be unprepared and drastically outnumbered. Strike hard and fast and cripple whatever defenses they have." Reiko again nodded. "You are dismissed general."  
  
Reiko left the Palace and went to the Demon's camp which was set up outside the city. He went to his tent to rest for the coming war. The severity of the battle was not lost on him. He would be leading the forces of Hell against the forces of Heaven. In just about every religion or mythology he had encountered throughout his life, that was usually considered the end of the world. He was leading Armageddon. However, Reiko was not one to be intimidated by war or battle, no matter how severe it was. He was a soldier. If he is meant to encounter his destiny tomorrow, be it victory or death, so be it.  
  
When dawn came, the three Demons hosts shaped into formation. Reptile, Baraka, and Scorpion were placed at the head of each host and Reiko took charge at the head of the army. Shinnok appeared in front of them with Quan Chi by his side.  
  
"My warriors!" Shinnok bellowed. "This is the moment we have waited are entire lives for! This is the hour we strike back at those who have wronged us! Too long have we suffered in the bowels of the Netherealm! Too long have we been ground under the foot of the gods! Too long have we tolerated the indifference of the Elder Gods! Now is the time they feel our pain! Now is the time we make them suffer!" As Shinnok spoke, the Demon army began to cheer and pound their chests and drum their weapons in the ground. "On this day, we shall stain the Ethereal Planes with the blood of the gods themselves! Look above you!" Shinnok suddenly pointed to the sun that was still rising, making the sky look blood red. "The gods have witnessed their last sunrise! To WAR!" The Demons all yelled and cheered in a crazed frenzy.  
  
Elsewhere, the Ethereal Planes were a place of beauty and tranquillity. The sky was a bright white and the land was peaceful and serene. They existed on a plane outside normal reality, similar to the Netherealm. The Ethereal Planes were the gateway between normal mortal reality and the Heavens where the gods, Seraphim, and good souls dwelt.  
  
The forces of the gods were camped outside the gates to the Heavens. The Ethereal army was made up of realm gods and Seraphim warriors. They were the forces of light and good and were existed to keep order and peace between the realms.  
  
Suddenly a massive portal tore open in the distance. All the gods and warriors in camp looked to the portal with growing concern and dread. Suddenly a black horde began to emerge from the portal.  
  
"The Demon army is attacking! To arms! To arms!" a Seraphim warrior called out. At once all the warriors and gods began to prepare for battle as the Demon army began to charge. Their psychotic roars echoed throughout the Planes. The Seraphim and gods began to charge out and meet their foes head on. They all collided and in the center of the Planes and the battle was on.  
  
The first wave of Damned souls, although considerably weaker than the forces of light, far outnumbered their enemies. For every god or Seraphim, there were ten Damned souls. Like cockroaches, they would be struck down in waves, but then twice as many would emerge and take their place.  
  
After the first wave of Damned, Demon hordes charged in. At first it was the ones who resembled humans and they attacked with spears, swords and arrows. All weapons were enchanted by Shinnok and Quan Chi so they would kill the gods and Seraphim when they hit. Then the dragon Demons attacked from the air. The breathed fire onto the Seraphim and gods and violently tore down the ones who could fly. The slaughter in the air made blood come down like rain.  
  
Reiko, armed with his Spiked Klub and ninja stars struck down all who attacked him. Elsewhere, he saw Baraka savagely tearing into anyone he could get his hands on. Baraka was laughing and cheering for himself like a lunatic, cutting down all who attacked him. Reiko then saw Reptile who appeared to have gone feral. He was savagely mauling anyone within his reach, jumping onto them and biting into their faces and throats. Anyone who tried to stop him was met with a face full of acid he spat in their face. In the distance, Scorpion was cutting down his enemies with an unmatched ferocity. He used everything at his disposal including his own fire breathe.  
  
As the battle began to favor the Demon army, the sky above began to darken and turn to a blood red. Thunder and lightning could be heard and seen in the distance. The battle in the Heavens affected the mortal realms too. Earthquakes and thunderstorms began on Earth and several other realms throughout Reality. As hope for the forces of light began to fade, the Demon army got stronger.  
  
Behind Reiko, a group of Demons suddenly burst into flame and he heard someone call "Face me now abomination!"  
  
Reiko turned and saw it was the Earth God of Fire, whose name Reiko didn't know. As fire burned from his body he charged at Reiko who quickly dodged the attack. He threw four stars at the Fire God who quickly melted them before they hit. However, he didn't see that the four stars were distractions for the fifth which struck his throat. Injured, but not down, the Fire God began to unleash a series of fire balls onto Reiko who dodged most and blocked others with his Klub. The Klub however caught fire causing Reiko to throw it away.  
  
The Fire God was about to strike the unarmed Reiko, but Reiko suddenly did his Spinning Teleport which in the blink of an eye put him behind the Fire God. The Fire God was caught off guard and Reiko unleashed an series of attacks onto the weakened god. He ignored the burning pain in his hands when he struck the god and continued his assault. He did a Flip Kick which sent the Fire God down to the ground. Before he could stand, Reiko unleashed ten ninja stars which punctured the god's arms, legs and chest making him collapse.  
  
Reiko picked up a nearby spear from the ground and approached the defeated god intent on finishing him off. However, he was suddenly interrupted by a thunderous voice yelling "You shall not harm him Demon!" Reiko turned and was struck by electricity and someone plowing into him like a torpedo. It was the Thunder God Raiden who violently struck Reiko away from his fallen comrade. Before Reiko could stand, he was lifted into the air by Raiden who began to pulse electricity into his body. Searing pain wracked through Reiko as Raiden poured lightning into him. As everything began to fade away, Reiko accepted his fate, content to know he died in battle with honor. Everything then faded to black.

* * *

Reiko slowly awoke feeling wasted. His body was sore with pain and he could barely move. He opened his eyes and saw his was in a room of light which looked a lot like Heaven, which confused him a bit. He turned and saw Raiden standing over him talking with who appeared to be the Earth God of Wind.  
  
"It is a risk Raiden." he said with concern. "We should just kill this creature now."  
  
"I know Fujin." Raiden answered. "But if it works, I think it will be worth it. Besides, at this point, what have we to lose?"  
  
"I just hope you're right."  
  
Raiden knelt down in front of Reiko and said "Can you hear me general? I know who you are and I'm sure you know who I am." Reiko stared at Raiden puzzled about why he was here. "I have spared your life because I know deep down you are an honorable man, and I believe there is a chance for you. But you must listen to me and believe my words." Reiko didn't know what Raiden was talking about but since he could barely move he figured he may as well pay attention. "Your master has deceived you. The girl you promised to protect so many years ago, Sareena, was not killed by the Lin Kuei ninja Sub-Zero." Reiko's immediate thought was that he's lying. "I know this will be difficult to believe, but the truth is Sub-Zero spared Sareena's life when they fought. She later helped him in his fight against Quan Chi." Reiko still didn't buy it. "She wanted Sub-Zero to help her escape the Netherealm. You know yourself how much she hated the Netherealm and how much she wanted to escape, correct?" Suddenly, Raiden's words began to ring clear. "However, she was struck down by Shinnok, your master. It was Shinnok. Not Sub-Zero. They lied to you." Although Raiden's words sort of made sense, Reiko still didn't believe it. "I'm going to allow you to return to Edenia and your masters, but I hope you will reconsider your loyalty to them." Raiden then rose and began to walk away, leaving Reiko shocked and confused. "Believe what you wish, but what I have told you is the truth. What happens next, I leave up to you."  
  
End of Chapter X


	12. Chapter XI: Moment of Truth

**Chapter XI**  
"Moment of Truth"  
  
Rain poured down outside the Edenian Palace like a torrent soaking Reiko who was standing outside. In addition to being soaked, he looked like hell. His uniform was torn and he was beat up and filthy. His body ached in pain and he was exhausted, but he didn't care. He was too occupied with what Raiden told him. It had been a week since Reiko's encounter with Raiden and he still hadn't come to grips with what the Thunder God told him. Was it really Shinnok who killed Sareena? Did he and Quan Chi lie to Reiko this whole time? It wasn't that farfetched, but was Raiden merely trying to deceive Reiko into betraying Shinnok? He had spent the week considering these questions but he still wasn't sure what to believe.  
  
Reiko entered the Edenian Palace and decided he would continue working for Shinnok for the time being. He'd continue to serve Shinnok until he got some real answers. But he knew he couldn't let on that anything was out of the ordinary because Shinnok would kill him without second thought if Reiko started to act suspicious.  
  
Reiko walked to the Edenian throne room where he expected to find Shinnok and Quan Chi. Sure enough they were there, but Mileena was with them as well.  
  
"Master Shinnok, I request permission to challenge my sister Kitana in combat." she said quietly and humbly.  
  
"Why? She is locked away in the dungeon. There is no need." Shinnok sneered.  
  
"My lord, I have long wished for a chance to prove I am the better fighter. I wish to fight her now."  
  
"Don't be foolish Mileena. I've no use for Kitana dead yet and I will not risk her escape because of your meaningless grudge."  
  
"Master Shinnok please, I..."  
  
"Do NOT question me Mileena! You will do as your told! Now get out of my sight!" Shinnok bellowed, cutting her off.  
  
As Mileena started to walked away, visibly upset, Shinnok and Quan Chi saw Reiko standing in the throne room. "Reiko?! We were told you died in the battle with the gods?" Shinnok said shocked at Reiko's sudden return. Reiko approached Shinnok and simply shook his head and bowed. "Well, it seems the rumors of your demise were exaggerated. I must say I'm quite impressed with your resourcefulness general!" Shinnok laughed. "I am pleased you have returned. You're skills will be needed for the coming battle. Raiden has gathered his pathetic mortals from Earth to fight. I trust you will have no trouble with the likes of them." Reiko again humbly bowed, resisting the urge to tear out Shinnok's throat. "Excellent. You look exhausted general, I suggest you get some rest."  
  
Reiko bowed and left the throne room leaving Shinnok and Quan Chi watching. Quan Chi then said "I sense something is amiss."  
  
"I agree." Shinnok answered. "Strange that he would somehow slip through Raiden's fingers."  
  
"I think he should be watched."  
  
"Indeed. Noob Saibot!" Shinnok called. Noob Saibot then emerged from the shadows and humbly bowed before Shinnok. "Keep an eye on Reiko. Watch his movements, but remain hidden. Report to me anything suspicious."  
  
Noob then bowed and quickly disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Some days past. Shinnok and Raiden's fighters traded victories and defeats through several battles. Thus far, Shinnok's so-called war on the Earth warriors seemed no different than a Mortal Kombat tournament. Whether or not that was on purpose or a coincidence, Reiko didn't know. He didn't care either.  
  
Reiko paid no mind to Shinnok or Quan Chi's schemes and plans against the Earth warriors. He was more concerned with what he should do. He could try contacting the younger brother of Sub-Zero and attempt to get answers from him. But how would he know that this Sub-Zero wasn't also lying? Attempting to ask Shinnok or Quan Chi would be meaningless because he'd never get a straight answer from them whether they were telling the truth or not. Besides, they'd kill him either way.  
  
Raiden was probably just lying, trying to cause dissension within Shinnok's ranks. But of all the ways to create mistrust, why Reiko and why through Sareena? There was something deeper bothering Reiko about Raiden's words too. Reiko was usually good at reading people and telling whether or not they were lying, but his Demon instincts clouded his judgment at times. When Quan Chi told him that Sareena was killed by Sub-Zero, he was so enraged that he didn't even bother to question it.  
  
Very soon it became clear that there was no way Reiko could no for sure. There was no way of knowing for certain who was telling the truth. He'd just have to trust himself.  
  
Reiko's thoughts were interrupted by Quan Chi entering his chamber saying "Reiko, Master Shinnok wants to see you."  
  
Reiko went to the throne room where he found Shinnok waiting for him. "Reiko come! I have an important mission for you." Reiko stood before Shinnok and bowed awaiting his orders. "As you are aware Tanya has infiltrated Raiden's forces and is leading them to an ambush. However, some of our agents have reported that the Earthrealm warrior Kung Lao has returned and is planning on joining with the other warriors of Earth. He is a most dangerous adversary. I want you to eliminate him before he joins with Raiden." Reiko nodded and bowed accepting his orders and Shinnok finished. "Excellent. He was last seen outside the Shaolin Temple, go quickly."  
  
Reiko left the Edenian Palace through a portal that took him to Earth. Once on Earth he quickly made his way to the Shaolin Temple where intended to intercept Kung Lao. Reiko had heard of Kung Lao who fought prominently during Shao Kahn's invasion. He was widely regarded as a feared and formidable warrior however he was rumored to have been killed during the war on Earth. Apparently, those rumors were inaccurate.  
  
Reiko found the Shaolin Temples which looked all but deserted. Outside down the road he spotted Kung Lao, recognizing his trademark razor sharp hat. Reiko slowly approached, knowing to defeat Kung Lao would require his full skill and concentration. However, Reiko's mind was still too occupied with what Raiden said.  
  
Reiko hid within the shadows waiting for the right time to strike until Kung Lao suddenly threw his hat at him. Reiko quickly dodged as the hat returned to Kung Lao.  
  
"And what's your business stranger?" Kung Lao asked. Reiko didn't answer. He only cracked his neck and took a fighting stance. Kung Lao simply nodded and said "I see. Let us begin."  
  
Reiko and Kung Lao stared at each other for several minutes waiting for one to make the first attack. Reiko made the first attack and he and Kung Lao began trading blocks and dodges. They sparred for several minutes, neither connecting with the other. Reiko could see that Kung Lao was holding back, wanting to see what Reiko was capable of. Reiko however, was too distracted to use his full skill.  
  
After a brief pause, Kung Lao took the offensive. Kung Lao's attacks were methodical, and Reiko was having trouble keeping up. This wasn't any good. Reiko couldn't concentrate on his fight. Raiden's words kept repeating in his head, but there was more. Reiko's effort just wasn't there. Suppose Raiden was telling the truth, why should he try to help Shinnok by killing Kung Lao? Reiko then left himself open and Kung Lao took advantage immediately. He struck hard and fast, dislocating Reiko's shoulder. Reiko attempted to counter but was struck again and sent to the ground.  
  
The fight was not going well. Reiko had too much on his mind and Kung Lao was too formidable. Reiko attempted his Flip Kick in a last ditch effort but Kung Lao backflipped out of the way and struck Reiko with his Bullet Kick. Reiko crumbled to the ground and didn't bother to get up. He didn't care enough to continue fighting.  
  
Kung Lao cautiously approached the downed Reiko, expecting this to be a ruse. He removed his hat intending to finish Reiko off just in case, but Reiko suddenly sprang to his feet and threw a dozen ninja stars at Kung Lao. Lao easily dodged them but Reiko used to opportunity to escape. Kung Lao took a deep breathe and cautiously left.  
  
Hidden away, Reiko painfully cracked his shoulder back into place. He felt slightly ashamed running from Kung Lao, but he knew he couldn't win and he couldn't afford to die yet. Not until he figured out what he was going to do about Shinnok.  
  
Reiko returned to the Edenian Palace and made his way to the throne room to report his failure, expecting to be promptly punished for it. Entering the throne room he found Shinnok furiously yelling at Reptile.  
  
"This ambush was perfectly planned! Yet SOMEHOW you pathetic fools still managed to screw it up!" Shinnok bellowed furiously.  
  
"It'sssss not our fault masssster Shinnok." Reptile said sheepishly. "Mileena wassss ssssuposssssed to be there to help usssss but she wassssssn't. And then the princessssss Kitana appeared and we were outnumbered..."  
  
"Wait." Shinnok interrupted. "Mileena mysteriously disappears and Kitana miraculously returns to help the Earth fighters." Shinnok then groaned and said "I think I see it now. Reptile, get out of my sight." Reptile quickly ran off and Reiko slowly approached. Shinnok looked at Reiko who looked beat up and again groaned. "Don't tell me. You failed too." Reiko solemnly nodded making Shinnok scream in frustration. "I am surrounded by incompetence! Can no one do anything right?!" Shinnok continued to yell and scream in frustration and demanded "So what's your excuse?"  
  
Reiko telepathically told Shinnok that Kung Lao was simply too formidable and he underestimated him. He neglected to tell Shinnok, however, that he lost mainly because he wasn't trying. Fortunately, Shinnok could only read the thoughts Reiko wanted him to read.  
  
Shinnok sighed and said "So this Kung Lao is worthy of his reputation. By now he's joined with his allies." Shinnok paused to rub his forehead in frustration and mumbled to himself "Kitana is escaped, Tanya's ruse has been revealed and now Kung Lao has returned. No end to bad news." Shinnok paused again and then approached Reiko. "No matter. A minor setback, nothing more. We'll simply have to find another means of defeating Raiden's warriors. In the meantime, I have a small job for you. I want you to find that traitorous whore Mileena and bring her to me. Alive." Reiko stared at Shinnok confused why and Shinnok said "She allowed Kitana to escape the dungeons for her meaningless grudge and as a result jeopardized our plan. If that stupid bitch thinks I'm simply going to allow her to get away with that, she is quite mistaken. So find her and bring her to me. Alive. Understood?"  
  
Reiko bowed and left the throne room. Shinnok waited until Reiko was gone that called out "Noob Saibot! Report!" Noob Appeared out of the shadows and telepathically told Shinnok of Reiko's fight against Kung Lao. He mentioned that it appeared that Reiko wasn't even trying to win. "Strange." Shinnok wondered aloud. "Why would Reiko betray me? Mileena I could see, but Reiko? What could he have to gain by turning on me?" Shinnok paused and said to Noob "Continue following him. If he does anything out of the ordinary, kill him."  
  
Reiko cleaned himself and left the Edenian Palace to begin his search for Mileena. This was good Reiko thought. He had no way knowing where Mileena'd be, but he did have an idea of where Kitana was. Wherever Kitana was, Mileena couldn't be far behind. Hunting Mileena would buy him time to think. He could tell Shinnok was suspicious and was probably only waiting to see what he was up to, so Reiko would have to make a decision fast.  
  
As Reiko walked he continued to think about Raiden's words. He then thought even if Raiden was telling the truth, why should he care? He never cared about Sareena. She was just a burden. He lost his place in Shao Kahn's army because of her. She meant nothing to him. Why should he risk his place in Shinnok's army for her? Why risk his existence by angering Shinnok for her? Was Sareena worth it?  
  
Reiko found Kitana not far from the Earth warriors' camp which was on the Edenian plains, a heavily wooded area. She was training and practicing fighting techniques, which was surprising because it was very late in the night. But then again, Reiko had heard that Kitana was something of a workaholic. She was out in the open by herself so Mileena had to be close. Sure enough, Reiko caught a brief glimpse of purple moving through the shadows.  
  
Reiko moved in and found Mileena sneaking around Kitana. Mileena's ninja instincts however were too sharp and she sensed Reiko following her. She threw one of her sais which Reiko quickly dodged, jumping out in the open.  
  
"I already know why you're here general and I'm not going back." Mileena said defiantly. Reiko didn't move and simply stared at Mileena who then said "If you want to take me then come try, but I am NOT going back to him!"  
  
As Mileena talked, Reiko saw how desperate she was to fight Kitana. He realized that she was even willing to anger Shinnok to get her chance to fight. She was his slave just as Reiko was and if she was caught Shinnok'd put her in some dark miserable place where nightmares are born. But she didn't care. Defeating Kitana was that important to her.  
  
"Well?" Mileena asked, expecting Reiko to attack. But he didn't. He simply nodded at Mileena and motioned her to get going. She stared at him shocked and asked "You're letting me go? Why?" but Reiko didn't answer. Mileena slowly started to walk away but turned and said "Shinnok will punish you for this. You should know he suspects you. I overheard him speaking after you returned. Noob Saibot is spying on you. He's to report anything suspicious you do. I suspect he'll report this."  
  
Mileena disappeared and Reiko began looking around him for Noob Saibot. It was dark so seeing Saibot would be almost impossible, but Reiko knew he was there. In the corner of his eye, Reiko saw a shadow move and quickly jumped out of the way. There he saw Noob Saibot, armed with a large scythe. Rain began to fall as Reiko and Noob Saibot charged at each other. Noob didn't have to tell Reiko anything telepathically or vice versa. Both knew what they were trying to do.  
  
Noob swung his scythe at Reiko who barely dodged each attack. When the chance came he kicked it out of Saibot's hands and they began fighting hand to hand. The falling rain worked to Reiko's advantage because Noob could no longer blend into the shadows.  
  
Reiko and Noob Saibot's battle was fierce taking both warriors to their limits. They both unloaded every trick, attack, and technique at their disposal. And because they could read each others thoughts it was not only a battle of strength and skill, but a battle of wits. Faked attacks, misleads and dozens of other red herrings were thrown at each other. They were too evenly matched.  
  
Their battle seemed to go one for hours. The two of them paused and stared at each other panting and trying to think of what to do next. It had stopped raining and the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
In between the two warriors, Noob Saibot's scythe lay on the ground. They both tensed, expecting the other to make a run for it. Reiko made like he was about to move and Noob charged. He reached the scythe first which is what Reiko had in mind. He drop kicked the scythe splitting it in two. Reiko allowed Noob to grab the end that had the blade attached and he grabbed the other end which was broken into a stake.  
  
Noob swung the blade and plunged into Reiko's side, however as the blade hit, Noob felt a sharp pain enter his stomach. Reiko allowed himself to be hit with the blade as he rammed the other end of the scythe into Noob's stomach.  
  
Noob slowly backed away and pulled the stake from his gut just as Reiko unloaded every ninja star he had onto him. Noob was able to deflect some with the stake but many others punctured his body. Reiko removed the scythe blade and slowly approached the downed Saibot. Noob then suddenly threw his Ghost Fireball at Reiko and used the opportunity to escape. As the effects of the fireball wore off, Reiko collapsed onto the ground and passed out.  
  
While he was unconcisous, Reiko dreamed of Sareena. It was strange because since he became a Demon, he almost never dreamed. He saw Sareena, surrounded by fire screaming in pain. She looked at him and began screaming his name.  
  
"You promised! You promised!" she repeated over and over. Her voice faded and away and she disappeared. Suddenly Reiko saw Ash standing alone in a black void. He turned and stared at him.  
  
"You promised." he began repeating too. "You promised."  
  
"You promised."  
  
Reiko slowly awoke still wracked with pain from his fight with Noob Saibot. It looked like a day or two had passed. It was raining again, only this time more violently. Thunder and lightning cracked in the distance. Somehow, Reiko could sense it. The final battle had begun.  
  
He quickly patched himself up and made his way to where he sensed the fight taking place. Shinnok and Raiden were fighting atop a mountain on Earth. As the two gods fought, lightning cracked and thunder roared. The ground shook with each blow and the Heavens wept.  
  
Reiko stood alone on the stairway leading to the mountaintop. As he stood there he again began to think about what he could do. Even after everything that had happened, Reiko was no closer to a decision.  
  
Was Raiden lying? He kept wondering but deep down what the answer was. He could just feel it. It's why Sub-Zero's death brought no peace. Deep down he knew there was more to Sareena's death. It was Shinnok. It had to have been.  
  
But, even if Raiden was telling the truth, what could Reiko do? Shinnok was a god and Reiko was just a soulless Demon. He already suspected Reiko and there was the possibility that Noob Saibot warned Shinnok of his dissension. So even if he attempted to attack Shinnok, he'd be broken to pieces before the first blow even landed. Reiko was not afraid of dying, but he didn't want to die for nothing. At the very least he wanted to make sure Shinnok paid for Sareena before he died.  
  
But was Sareena even worth it? Was she worth dying for? Was she worth risking his place in Shinnok's army for? He never cared about her. He barely even knew her. In all the time that had passed, they almost never saw each other, much less spoke. She meant nothing to him, he kept thinking. But deep down he knew it wasn't true. For whatever reason, he had grown attached to Sareena. He did care.  
  
As Reiko thought, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw it was the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang. Kang stared at Reiko for a moment and took a fighting stance, expecting Reiko to attack. But instead he just stared at Kang.  
  
This was it, Reiko thought to himself. He could forget about Sareena, remain loyal to Shinnok and try to fight Liu Kang right now. He might not win, but he'd buy Shinnok enough time to defeat Raiden and then he could easily defeat Kang.  
  
But as he stared at Liu Kang, the answer became clear. Only one thing mattered. Only one thing ever mattered. He made a promise.  
  
Reiko slowly stepped aside to let Liu Kang pass. Kang stared at him baffled about what this meant and said "I don't understand..."  
  
Reiko stared Liu Kang dead in the eye, opened his mouth and said "Kill him."  
  
Liu Kang looked surprised at what Reiko just said. He didn't understand what Reiko meant or why he said that, but he understood what Reiko was doing. Kang solemnly nodded and ran up the stairs to join Raiden in the fight against Shinnok.  
  
Reiko watched Kang leave and simply turned around and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Reiko stood alone in an Edenian Tomb. Liu Kang and Raiden were successful in defeating Shinnok. His defeat had something to do with Quan Chi having his Amulet, but Quan Chi was dragged into the Netherealm by Scorpion. The details weren't clear to Reiko, but he didn't care. All that mattered is that Shinnok and Quan Chi were gone. After Shinnok's defeat, the Demons retreated back into the Netherealm, and his generals scattered amongst themselves.  
  
A small portal opened in front of Reiko and he walked through it. It took him to Outworld where he walked into Shao Kahn's fortress and into the throne room. Upon entering, Reiko couldn't help but notice how little it had changed in all the years that had passed. He walked to the throne and sat down to gather his thoughts. Next to the throne was Shao Kahn's skull helmet. Reiko picked it up and began staring at it.  
  
He started to think about everything that had happened to him and what he should do next. For the first time, Reiko had nothing to fight for. Throughout his life, he fought simply for fighting's sake. For honor and skill. But now, he finally understood why Ash always needed a purpose. What good was a warrior with nothing to fight for? Shinnok was gone, so he'd no longer be serving him. Shao Kahn was missing and presumed dead. Even if he was alive, he probably didn't remember Reiko at all. And Sareena was dead too. There was nothing for him.  
  
He stared at Kahn's helmet and remembered what Kahn said to him so many years ago. About Reiko taking his place as Emperor of Outworld if something should happen to Kahn. Since Shao Kahn was supposedly dead, is this what his new purpose should be? Should he continue Shao Kahn's legacy? Should he expand the Outworld empire in Kahn's name, just as he wanted? Emperor Reiko?  
  
Reiko stared at Kahn's helmet and almost thought about putting it on.  
  
Almost.  
  
He then threw it aside and left the throne room. Whatever his purpose was, it wasn't here.  
  
End of Chapter XI 


	13. Chapter XII: Freedom

**Chapter XII**  
"Freedom"  
  
Deep within the bowels of the Netherealm, Sareena lay hidden in the shadows sleeping. Trying to sleep anyway. Since she was banished to the 5th Plane of the Netherealm almost twelve years ago, Sareena almost never slept. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw the sneering, snarling face of Drahmin standing over her. Every waking moment of her life was filled with pain, terror, and torture.  
  
As one of the Damned, she was helpless to do anything to stop Drahmin. Sometimes he'd throw her to the other Damned souls where they'd swarm over her and she'd be subjected to their tortures. In her time trapped in the 5th Plane, Sareena has experienced pain and been violated in ways that will haunt her for the rest of her existence.  
  
The endless agony and torment was a constant tax one her mind and spirit. But through the anguish she went through, Sareena struggled to hold onto her sanity. She refused to break. She would not give Shinnok or Quan Chi or even Drahmin the satisfaction of breaking her. But it was an eternal struggle. Every passing day it became harder and harder to not just give in to madness and despair.  
  
But strangely the tortures have recently ended. One day, Drahmin wasn't there to hurt her any more. At first Sareena didn't know why, but then she heard a rumor. Apparently, Quan Chi was dragged into the Netherealm by a spectre named Scorpion. Scorpion made it his business to forever abuse the damned sorcerer and was successful for some time until Quan Chi contacted Drahmin to be his bodyguard. Apparently, with Drahmin occupied with Scorpion, he no longer had time to torture Sareena.  
  
Since then Sareena has been moving throughout the 5th Plane searching for a way to get out, but was cautious not to be seen by the other torturers. Although she has been living in misery for the past decade, knowledge that Quan Chi was finally on the receiving end of some torment brought a small bit of satisfaction. She could only hope that this Scorpion was making Quan Chi suffer as bad as he made all his slaves suffer.  
  
Sareena was lying hidden within a dark cave located in the far corner of the 5th Plane but then heard someone yelling in the distance that sounded a lot like Drahmin. She quietly crawled to where the yelling was coming from and found Drahmin, Quan Chi and another Oni named Moloch standing in front of some kind of stone with strange words and symbols inscribed on it.  
  
"Translate sorcerer!" Drahmin snarled. "We want out!"  
  
"Don't rush me damn it!" Quan Chi spit back. "I'm reading this as fast as I can." Quan Chi was reading the inscriptions carefully and kept looking at a small amulet which had similar inscriptions on it. He then smiled and said "That's it!"  
  
Suddenly a large spear shot out of the darkness behind Quan Chi and shattered the stone and was followed by someone bellowing "QUAN CHI!"  
  
"It's him! Stop him! STOP HIM!" Quan Chi screamed as he began to run away. Sareena saw the look on Quan Chi's face and was shocked. In all her life, she had never seen such terror on his face.  
  
From the shadows a ninja dressed in yellow and black emerged and continued to yell "You're mine Quan Chi!"  
  
"Stop him! Don't let him near me!!" Quan Chi screamed again. Drahmin and Moloch roared and charged at the ninja.  
  
"That's him...Scorpion..." Sareena whispered to herself, awestruck as he began to fight the two Oni. She had never even dreamed of seeing anyone who not only terrified Quan Chi, but would challenge Drahmin and Moloch.  
  
Quan Chi scrambled to get away, running up a path which led down a dark cave shaped like a skull. Sareena quietly followed him to see where he was going. She remained hidden as she watched the panicked Quan Chi run towards a large idol which looked like the amulet he was carrying. Sareena had seen it before, but she never thought anything of it. It was just some old relic. Quan Chi said some strange magic words and suddenly the relic glowed and what looked like a portal opened.  
  
"QUAN CHI! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" Scorpion roared chasing him. Quan Chi then lunged into the portal and disappeared. "I WILL FIND YOU QUAN CHI!! THERE IS NO WHERE YOU CAN HIDE!!!" Scorpion then jumped into the portal after Quan Chi and also disappeared.  
  
Sareena stared at this portal shocked at what she had just witnessed. She slowly approached the portal, uncertain of what to make of it. She then heard Drahmin and Moloch approaching. She ducked and hid in the shadows again.  
  
"Damn spectre....hate him...want him dead!" Drahmin growled. Moloch then growled in agreement. Drahmin stared at the portal and angrily said "Sorcerer left us! Tried to leave us here!" He and Moloch slowly approached the portal and he snarled "Come! We break spectre and then we break sorcerer for leaving us!" Moloch roared eagerly and the two Oni jumped into the portal.  
  
Sareena again approached the portal which was still open. Drahmin was just saying he wanted out and he blamed Quan Chi for leaving them. Was this it? Could it be, Sareena thought to herself. Is this what she had been waiting for her entire life? Finally after all these years, a way out?  
  
But was it safe to go through? What if the portal put Sareena someplace worse? However, her fears were quickly dismissed. No place could possibly be worse and better to take a chance on getting out than spending the rest of eternity in this hellhole. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and jumped into the portal.  
  
Pain wracked through her body as Sareena was transported through the portal. She suddenly collapsed onto the ground. She regained her bearings and looked up. Above her was a dark orange sky with black clouds. Around her was an old dark forest and in the distance she saw a small village.  
  
"I remember this place..." Sareena whispered quietly as a slight, vague memory entered her thoughts. "Outworld....I'm back in Outworld..." She took a deep breathe and for the first time in thousands of years fresh air filled her lungs. She then let out a loud laugh and screamed "I'm HOME!" Outworld was a dank and dark place, but Sareena didn't care. It wasn't the Netherealm. The dark sky above her was beautiful. The old dying forest she was sitting in was beautiful. Everything was beautiful because it wasn't the Netherealm. And that was good enough. She was free.  
  
Sareena lay in the same spot rolling and laughing in joy over being free for almost an hour before she finally decided to start moving. She approached the nearby village but tried to remain hidden. Although she was free, she was still in her Demon form and she guessed people most likely won't react well when they see her.  
  
In the past, Sareena's human form was given to her by Quan Chi. However after it was destroyed by Shinnok she would have to find some other way of getting it back. Once she was close to the village she found a large cloak. She put it on and covered her head with the hood and entered the village keeping the cloak closed. As she walked through the village a guard of some sort approached her.  
  
"And what be your business here stranger?" he asked.  
  
"Just passing through." Sareena answered, trying to tone down her Demonic voice which sounded very deep and harsh.  
  
"And who may you be, stranger?"  
  
"No one of importance. Let me pass please."  
  
"I mean no offense ma'am. Just my job. Been hearing stories of strange folk passing through, especially with Princess Kitana's army around. Sorcerers and other creatures running around..."  
  
"I mean no harm to anyone. Let me pass..." Sareena interrupted losing her patience.  
  
"You okay ma'am? You sound kind of hoarse?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a sore throat. Let me pass..." she snapped trying to force herself past the guard.  
  
The guard then grabbed Sareena's shoulder to stop her and said "Hold on there ma'am..."  
  
Sareena didn't hear the rest. As soon as her grabbed her a disturbing memory of Drahmin flashed across her brain and she screamed "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She then violently threw the guard away from her and he crashed through a nearby wall.  
  
Sareena took a deep breathe trying to calm down but she didn't realize the hood of her cloak fell down revealing her face. She then heard screams in fear and anger from the other villagers surrounding her.  
  
"My god! What is that?!"  
  
"It's a monster! It just attacked someone!"  
  
"Kill it! Don't let it get away!"  
  
Sareena quickly found herself surrounded by a crowd of panicked villagers who were shouting and screaming at her. For a brief second Sareena tried to reason with them, but as they came closer more disturbing memories of the Netherealm flooded her mind. She didn't see a band of scared villagers but a mob of Damned souls and Demons who were going to hurt her.  
  
A villager lunged at her with a knife but she ducked out of the way and slashed him with her claws. She hissed and let out a terrible scream at the villagers. Another villager attacked her but easily knocked him out of her way. She then picked him up and tossed him into the crowd. Now that she was out of the Netherealm her power began to return to her and without thinking launched a deadly fireball at the villagers.  
  
As they started to scream and run away Sareena regained control of herself. The same sickening feeling she would always get when she lost control of her Demonic instincts washed over her and quickly ran out of the village, back into the woods. She ran deeper and deeper into the woods before finally sitting by a small river still shivering from what she had done.  
  
"I'm okay....I'm okay....I'm not in the Netherealm anymore.....they can't hurt me...." she started repeating to herself over and over. "I'm free.....I'm free....they can't hurt me...."  
  
As she sat by the river trying to calm down she realized she couldn't live in peace in her Demonic form. She needed to find a way to look human again. But how? She needed a sorcerer to do that and she wanted nothing to do with any sorcerers. All the sorcerers Sareena knew were degenerate madmen who don't do anything unless they have something to gain.  
  
Sareena sat on the ground wishing there was some way she could be human again. If only there was some way she could do it herself. She wanted to be human again so bad. Suddenly she had strange feeling pulse through her hand which was placed on the ground. It felt almost energized. She looked at her hand and saw that it no longer looked like a Demon's hand, but a human's. The spot where her hand was also now rotted and looked dead.  
  
She put her hand on the ground again and again began to think about how much she wanted to look human again. She closed her eyes and kept thinking about it. She then felt the same strange feeling. She looked at her hand again and now her whole arm looked human again. The part of the ground she had her hand was now even more rotted and spread out.  
  
Was she somehow absorbing the energy of the land? Was that one of her powers? She then went to another part of the forest and placed both hands on the ground. She close her eyes and started concentrating. She concentrated on the single thought of being human again harder than she had before. The weird feeling then returned. This time it traveling up her arm and through her whole body.  
  
When Sareena opened her eyes, the grass, soil, bushes and trees around her were all rotted and dead, but she saw that she was again completely in her human form. She returned to the river and looked at her reflection. Her human form was back. She looked normal again.  
  
For the next few days, Sareena remained hidden within the forests of Outworld, basking in the joy of finally being free from the Netherealm and having her human form again. One night she was camped near a valley and simply sat next to the fire enjoying the warmth it gave her. Now that she was free from the Netherealm and she no longer needed Quan Chi to maintain her human form, Sareena started to consider what she should do next.  
  
Outworld was a dark and dead place and word of the Princess Kitana's war with the armies of Shao Kahn were spreading. Sareena wanted nothing to do with either. Perhaps she should find a way of getting to Earth? She always wanted to see the Earth and had heard it was a beautiful realm. It must be great, because all people try to do is conquer it. She'd have to find a portal somehow though. But there was something else plaguing Sareena. Although she was overjoyed to finally be free, there was something missing she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
Sareena's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of marching not far from where she was. She looked over the cliff into the nearby valley and saw a massive army setting up camp. She didn't recognize the banners but she did know they weren't Shao Kahn's. They must be the Edenian forces. Sareena suddenly felt very uneasy. She wanted nothing to do with these people and especially didn't want any of the scouts to spot her and mistake her for a spy.  
  
"Strayed a little far haven't we, little girl?" Sareena heard a voice whisper from above her. She turned and only caught a glimpse of something pouncing on her with a nasty hiss. Sareena instinctively kicked her attacker off and saw it was a tall woman with dark hair and large bat-like wings.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Sareena demanded from the woman.  
  
"I am Nitara. And I'm thirsty." she answered. As she spoke Sareena saw a pair of fangs in her mouth and recognized she was a Vampire. She had never encountered one but heard about them.  
  
"I'm not your prey Vampire." Sareena said sternly, not interested in fighting. "I suggest you leave."  
  
Nitara stared at Sareena for a moment and laughed "You have some gall telling me what to do, little girl."  
  
Nitara lunged at Sareena again but she dodged the attack. Nitara then threw several kicks and punches which Sareena managed to dodge and block. Sareena grabbed a punch from Nitara and tossed her away, but Nitara used her wings to stop her fall and land on her feet.  
  
"Alright you have some skill." Nitara sneered. "But it won't save you." Nitara took a fighting position and Sareena braced for the attack. Suddenly Nitara looked like she was going to vomit and suddenly spit a spray of blood at Sareena. The blood splattered onto Sareena's face catching her off guard and blinding her. Nitara took advantage and began pummeling Sareena viciously. Sareena was knocked to the ground, but before she could regain her bearings Nitara grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her close. "Noble effort. But it's time to feed." Nitara taunted before plunging her fangs into Sareena's neck. Sareena let out a painful agonizing scream and in desperation threw Nitara off of her with all her might. She clung to her bleeding neck which was searing with pain. Nitara however looked sick and spit the blood out of her mouth.  
  
"Terrible! Your blood tastes terrible! What the hell are you?!" Nitara yelled disappointed and angry. Sareena struggled to stand but was still hurting from Nitara's bite. "Wait...I know your blood. Yes, I can even smell it on you. You're a Demon." Nitara snarled. "No wonder your blood tastes so bad. What else should I expect from a lowlife abomination?"  
  
As Nitara talked Sareena's anger grew. This thing tries to drink her blood like she's a piece of cattle? Now she calls her an abomination? A lowlife?  
  
"A Vampire calls me a lowlife?!" Sareena snarled fuming with rage. "A VAMPIRE calls me an abomination?!"  
  
"Don't act so insulted. Vampires are a great people. Whereas Demons are the lowest forms of life. Soulless, miserable, wretched creatures all of them." Nitara answered with a groan. "I'm wasting my time here. I have more important things to worry about."  
  
Nitara turned to fly away, but Sareena grabbed onto her foot, her eyes burning with rage. "Don't you turn your back on me, you bitch!" With that Sareena violently threw Nitara to the ground and quickly pounced on her. She then started to rain down blows onto Nitara's defenseless face and slashed her face with her claw-like nails.  
  
Nitara shoved Sareena off and felt her face which was now dripping with blood. "You....cut me?" Nitara said dumbfounded. "You.....CUT.....ME....." she then screamed. "You'll pay for that you God damn abomination!!"  
  
Sareena and Nitara were about to continue fighting until they heard some Edenian soldiers approaching. They had heard the fight and were coming to investigate what was going on.  
  
Sareena and Nitara stared at each other for a moment then Nitara grimly said "We'll finish this some other time Demon."  
  
"Some other time Vampire." Sareena answered harshly watching Nitara fly away. Sareena then quickly disappeared into the shadows so she wouldn't be seen by the Edenian scouts.  
  
Sareena's bite wound on her neck was already healing the next day, but she found a small leather strap and wore it around her neck to hide the marks. Demons are fast healers so the bite marks should be completely gone very soon.  
  
Although her Demon instincts had again taken over during her fight with Nitara, Sareena wasn't as upset as she was in the past. Although she hated letting her Demon side take hold of her, she had no problem unleashing her anger on the Vampire.  
  
Sareena sat by herself in a small bar that was located in a small village. Princess Kitana's army had begun fighting Shao Kahn's forces and Outworld was in chaos. Sareena wanted nothing to do with Kahn or Kitana and decided to lay low. Not to mention Quan Chi was still on the loose. She sensed he was on Outworld and with him around trouble couldn't be far behind. She didn't want to bring any attention to herself, especially attention from Quan Chi.  
  
Although Sareena was finally free, she knew many dangers and conflicts still lay ahead for her. In spite of the dangers that lay ahead, Sareena didn't fear. She knew and accepted that things would be difficult for her. It didn't matter. All that mattered was she was free from the Netherealm. And she was never going back. Never.  
  
End of Chapter XII


	14. Chapter XIII: Sanctuary

**Chapter XIII  
**"Sanctuary"  
  
Sareena sat in the corner of a small lodge in one of the Outworld villages. She sat in the darkened corner wearing a large black cloak which she held closed. Occasionally a drunk villager would come and attempt to hit on her but she'd quickly brush them off. She didn't want to bring any attention to herself.  
  
As she suspected, things in Outworld quickly went downhill with Quan Chi on the loose. He had formed an alliance with another sorcerer named Shang Tsung and they had taken over what was left of Shao Kahn's army. She had heard that they also had some kind of super soldiers who wouldn't die and with them they managed to drive back Kitana's armies and they began taking over villages everywhere. This particular village was one of the few free ones left.  
  
At the far end of the lodge she saw men and women trying to shatter things with their hands to show off how strong they were. They probably were planning on entering the tournament the so-called "Deadly Alliance" was holding. Sareena wanted nothing to do with it. The last thing she needed was attracting the attention of Quan Chi. Shang Tsung was probably no better. She never met him, but heard of him a few times while in the Netherealm. For some reason his name sounded very familiar.  
  
Sareena then suddenly heard a loud commotion at the door and a felt a deep chill rush through the room. At the lodge entrance she saw a young woman with spiked blue hair dressed in a blue and black ninja uniform stride in. Sareena stared at the young woman very curious. Her uniform looked like the one Sub-Zero wore.  
  
The ninja woman walked over to the end of the lodge where they were breaking things. Sareena heard the villagers yelling out bets as the woman cracked her knuckles and began stretching. A couple of men brought over what looked like a piece of marble and laid it out in front of her.  
  
"Solid marble! I got 200 pieces of platinum on you for this!" one of the men proclaimed.  
  
The woman stretched and cracked her neck and then started to look like she was concentrating really hard. The entire lodge fell silent as she then suddenly shattered the marble in half with an axe kick. Half the lodge started cheering while another half started booing.  
  
The woman appeared to be basking in her glory when she was suddenly interrupted by someone yelling "Frost! That's enough! We have to go now."  
  
Sareena turned an looked at the door to see who said that and saw a tall ninja also dressed in blue and black. "Sub-Zero..?" she whispered to herself.  
  
The woman Frost then quickly ran to the door to join Sub-Zero and they left the lodge. Sareena quickly ran to the door and went outside to follow.  
  
"I was just having a bit of fun Sifu..." Frost said.  
  
"We don't have time for you to be showing off. We're here for a reason." Sub-Zero answered. "Now return to your quarters and rest up."  
  
"Yes Sifu." Frost moaned and went to the small inn which was next to the lodge.  
  
As she left Sub-Zero stared out at the view. The village they were staying at was on a cliff high in the mountains.  
  
"Sub-Zero..? Is that...is that really you..?" a woman's voice whispered behind him.  
  
"I am Sub-Zero. Who are you?" he answered turning to see someone wearing a large cloak which was hiding her face.  
  
"You don't remember me?" Sareena answered removing her hood. "It's me....Sareena..."  
  
Sub-Zero stared at her for a moment then quietly said "Sareena..?"  
  
"Yes...don't you remember? I helped you against Quan Chi." she continued smiling, slowly walking towards him. "I....I can't believe how much you've changed..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sub-Zero quickly interrupted taking a step back. "I'm not the Sub-Zero you know. That was my older brother."  
  
Sareena was silent for a moment then said "Oh. Forgive me. I thought...."  
  
"No..I understand." Sub-Zero cut in removing his mask. "Excuse me for being surprised, I just never expected to meet you."  
  
"You know about me..?" Sareena asked.  
  
"Yes. My brother told me how you helped him defeat Quan Chi. But he said you were killed by Shinnok..?"  
  
"No...no. Shinnok only destroyed my.....my....human form..." Sareena started, reluctant to imply that this wasn't her true form. "He sent me to the 5th Plane of the Netherealm as punishment for helping your brother."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sub-Zero said quietly.  
  
"I found a way out though. It was the same portal Quan Chi used to escape I'm afraid. Is that why you're here? Because of him?"  
  
"Yes. I and some other fighters are here to stop him and Shang Tsung before they try to take the Earth."  
  
The two of them were quiet for a moment until Sareena asked, "I met your brother...right..? Where is he..?"  
  
Sub-Zero was silent for a few moments then quietly answered, "My brother...died almost ten years ago. He was killed by a spectre named Scorpion."  
  
"Scorpion..." Sareena whispered shocked at this news. "Why Scorpion?"  
  
"See, my brother had killed Scorpion during a mission. But Scorpion was allowed to return to avenge his death." Sareena suddenly looked very dispirited as he said this. "Are you okay? You look upset..."  
  
"No." Sareena whispered, her head hung down. "No, I'm not."  
  
Sub-Zero quietly stared at Sareena for a few moments and said "Listen, I want to thank you for helping my brother anyway. If it's any consolation, he would've helped you escape the Netherealm."  
  
"Yeah..?" Sareena asked looking up.  
  
"Yeah." Sub-Zero answered with a light smile. He then thought for a moment then asked "Where have you been staying since you escaped the Netherealm?"  
  
"Nowhere. I've been wandering around. Trying to keep a low profile. I don't want Quan Chi to know I got out of the Netherealm."  
  
Sub-Zero paused again and then finally asked "Would you like to come back to Earth with me?"  
  
"What..?" Sareena asked, shocked at what he just said.  
  
"You can stay at the Lin Kuei Temple on Earth."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It's not safe for you here. And I owe you for helping my brother. It's the least I can do."  
  
Sareena stared at Sub-Zero shocked and quietly answered "I don't know what to say....thank you..."  
  
"Okay. I have some things to take care of. I'll take you through the portal I used tomorrow." he said walking into the inn.  
  
As night fell Sareena returned to her room which she rented in the inn, but she still couldn't sleep. The news of the death of the older Sub-Zero saddened her very much. In all her years working for Quan Chi, she constantly saw him use and manipulate others only to betray them when he got what he wanted. If someone ever tried to deceive him or managed to outsmart him, he'd screw them over first and harder. No one ever came out on top against Quan Chi.  
  
Throughout her years in the Netherealm, Sareena desperately clung to hope that one day Quan Chi would be defeated and she'd truly be free from him. However, with each victory Quan Chi took, her hope faded more and more. But when she saw Sub-Zero stand up to him and saw that he could defeat him, for the first time in years she felt that little bit of hope rekindled. An unlikely mortal could finally take down Quan Chi.  
  
But now that she knows he was killed by Scorpion, she realizes the truth. There was more to his death than simply Scorpion's revenge. Only Quan Chi and Shinnok have the power to send spectres to other realms. They sent Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero in revenge for his stealing Shinnok's Amulet. Scorpion was Quan Chi's way of getting back at Sub-Zero. She heard Quan Chi say Sub-Zero's soul was tainted with evil, so when he died he was probably sent to the Netherealm where Shinnok was waiting. And he probably....she didn't want to think about what Shinnok did after that.  
  
Now this Scorpion is after Quan Chi and trying to defeat him. Sareena would like to hope Scorpion will succeed where so many others have failed. That this spectre that Quan Chi created and used would stand up to him and finally defeat him once and for all. But she knows the truth. Quan Chi will find a way to win. He always wins in the end.  
  
The following morning Sub-Zero met with Sareena who was still depressed. Sub-Zero was talking to Frost, but Sareena couldn't hear what he was saying. He was probably giving her instructions on what to do until he came back. When he was finished Frost bowed and Sub-Zero walked over to Sareena.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she answered quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"It's nothing. No sleep last night." she quietly answered, deciding to leave it at that. She didn't want to burden Sub-Zero with her problems.  
  
Sub-Zero and Sareena took a Dragonfly to a far away location where Sub-Zero said a secret portal was hidden. It was the portal the Earth fighters used to get into Outworld. Before they entered the portal, Sub-Zero said "I should warn you, in order to cross through the portal you must defeat a manifestation of one of your enemies."  
  
Sareena suddenly became very nervous and said "And what happens if you don't?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sub-Zero answered calmly. "I've come through this portal already and they're just mindless phantoms. You shouldn't have any trouble against it, no matter who it looks like."  
  
Sareena nodded and braced herself as the portal began to glow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe as she was pulled into it. Once inside she saw only darkness. It was like an empty void. It then started to get light and in the distance Sareena saw a figure begin to appear and prepared for the coming fight. As the figure became clearer, she expected it to take the form of Quan Chi or Kia. Or maybe even the Vampire she had fought before.  
  
However, the figure took the form of a person she had never seen before. It was a woman, dressed all in white. She had dark hair and was wearing a large white hat with a veil hanging off it. She stared at Sareena for a moment and then bowed and took a fighting stance.  
  
The woman in white charged at Sareena and they began fighting. Just as Sub-Zero said, this phantom wasn't much of a fighter. Sareena easily dodged her attacks and quickly countered them before delivering a final roundhouse kick that knocked the woman down. Sareena couldn't help but wonder why this phantom is in the form of a woman she had never seen before. Who was she and why was she Sareena's enemy?  
  
As Sareena thought, the woman took advantage of the distraction and leveled her with a devastating combination of kicks and punches. As Sareena rose, suddenly she became very angry. She hissed and lunged on the woman and began violently pounding on her face. As her anger raged, memories of the Netherealm again entered her thoughts. She slashed at the woman's face and started screaming until the woman suddenly disappeared.  
  
Without warning Sareena found herself on a stone floor and heard the ocean around her. She looked up and saw she was no longer in the portal and realized she had made it through and tried to calm down.  
  
Sub-Zero was standing next to Sareena and asked "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Sareena was breathing heavily, trying to calm down and said "No.....no I'm fine." She rose to her feet and looked around and said "So this is Earth..?"  
  
"Yes. From here we take a ship to the mainland. From there I can take you to the Lin Kuei Temple."  
  
Sub-Zero and Sareena went to an old ship which was docked near the portal entrance. From there they spent the next several days traveling. As Sareena traveled she was awestruck by the Earth. She had never imagined it would look like this. A bright blue sky, with white clouds. A sun that shined brightly overhead and she had never breathed air so fresh in her entire life. The oceans were blue and the breeze was actually comforting. In the Netherealm, any breeze was a bitter cold that felt like it was cutting into you. But here is was nice.  
  
Sub-Zero and Sareena traveled south where the Lin Kuei Temple was hidden in the Antarctic. Even with all the ice and snow, Sareena still thought it was beautiful. In the Netherealm the snow looks like ash and it's constantly hailing down like a tempest. Here the snow was white and it seemed so peaceful. Strangely, in spite of how Sareena was dressed, she wasn't affected by the cold.  
  
They reached the Lin Kuei Temple which was a massive complex hidden in the ice and snow. They went inside and Sub-Zero showed Sareena to her quarters where she could stay. It was a large room of stone and marble. In the center was a bed with many sheets and blankets on it. At the far wall was an opening that had a balcony. Sareena walked over to the balcony and began staring at the view, still marveling at how beautiful the Earth was. After an eternity in the Netherealm and her brief time in Outworld, Earth seemed like paradise. Sareena almost wondered what she could have done to deserve all this.  
  
"You can stay in here. I'll be returning to Outworld tomorrow. If you need anything let me know." Sub-Zero said.  
  
"I'll be fine. Demons don't need to eat." Sareena said quietly, still staring outside.  
  
"Are you sure you're not cold? Dressed like that?" he asked.  
  
Sareena smiled lightly and said "No, I'm fine. Believe it or not, it's colder in the Netherealm." Sub-Zero was about to leave when Sareena suddenly said "Wait. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When Shinnok invaded....did you meet or hear of someone named Reiko?"  
  
"Reiko..? I think so. I think he was one of Shinnok's generals..." Sub-Zero answered.  
  
"Was he killed? Do you know what happened to him?" she asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I think he survived but as far as I know, no one's seen or heard of him since." Sareena was quiet then Sub-Zero asked "Did you know him?"  
  
Sareena thought about it for a moment then said "No.....no I didn't. Thank you."  
  
Sub-Zero nodded and left the chamber. Sareena sat on the bed and decided to try to get some sleep. She removed her boots and laid down pulling all the sheet and covers over her. Everything felt so nice and good, but strangely there was still something missing. For some reason, Sareena was still plagued by a strange emptiness. She decided to ignore it and drifted off into sleep.  
  
Sareena's sleep was not peaceful, however. Her dreams were still haunted by horrible memories of the Netherealm. Of Drahmin and the other torturers and the terrible things they would do to her. In her time as one of the Damned, Sareena was tormented, degraded and forced to endure atrocities that will haunt her for the rest of her days. Almost twelve years of suffering and pain.  
  
Sareena tossed and turned in her bed as the vivid dreams of the Netherealm haunted her. She suddenly awoke in a cold sweat with a loud scream. It was night and for a moment she almost lost control of herself and found herself attacking the shadows around her before she calmed down and realized it was just a dream.  
  
Sareena sat on her bed rocking back and forth reminding herself that she was free and they couldn't hurt her anymore. She wanted so much to just let go of what had happened to her, but her scars ran too deep. Her painful memories may never fully go away, if at all.  
  
As Sareena sat on her bed she started to feel very afraid about her Demonic instincts. Since her escape she's been having more and more trouble controlling herself. In the portal she went berserk over a mindless phantom that managed to catch her off guard for a moment. Her own dreams were putting her into uncontrollable rages.  
  
It was starting to go deeper than anger now. Whenever her Demon side took hold she found herself thinking about doing terrible things. When her Demon side took over while she was attacked by the villagers, she wasn't just thinking about defending herself. She was thinking about killing them. Butchering them, slaughtering them, and doing other inhuman acts.  
  
It was getting harder and harder to control her Demon side. Sareena could feel it getting stronger. She then started to wonder what it takes over completely. A chill ran up and down her spine at that thought. She didn't want to go down that path.  
  
Sareena heard some talking and quietly left her chamber to see who it was. She crept to the stairs that led to the main floor of the Temple and found Sub-Zero sitting at a large table with another woman. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a green jacket and a light gray shirt and black leather pants. Sareena sat at the top of the stairs to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"You can't be serious." the woman groaned at him.  
  
"Sonya, calm down. You don't even know her..." he answered.  
  
"Neither do you!" she interrupted. "What do you know about this woman?"  
  
"She helped my brother defeat Quan Chi, but he thought she was killed by Shinnok. Then the other day I met her in Outworld...."  
  
"And let her stay here. Don't you find it a little convenient? That Quan Chi escapes and suddenly one of his ASSASSINS miraculously pops up out of nowhere? How do you know she isn't using you? That she wasn't using your brother? She's a Demon for God's sake!"  
  
Sub-Zero sighed, frustrated. Arguing with Sonya Blade was always a lost cause. "I'm sorry Sonya if I can't take your arguments more seriously, but it's not like your exactly open to...well, anybody. You ever think that maybe it's just you?"  
  
Sonya paused a moment, trying to calm down and said "Look, Frost and I may not like each other, but that's because I think she's arrogant and obnoxious. I can accept you trusting her. But you can't seriously expect me to accept you trusting some Demon from the Netherealm you don't even know."  
  
"Did I say I trusted her?" Sub-Zero answered. "She helped my brother and I owe her for that, so I offered to let her stay here for a while. That's all."  
  
"Is it? How do you know she isn't planning something or going to some messed up Demon voodoo on you while you sleep?"  
  
"Somehow, when I met her I didn't get the impression that she wanted to put some magic hex on me."  
  
"Look, I just don't want you to set yourself up to be screwed over because you have a soft spot for some Demon your brother liked. Just watch your ass okay?" Sonya said quietly.  
  
"When don't I?"  
  
Sonya smiled a bit and rose from her seat and said "Don't try to make jokes. It's so out of character for you." She turned to leave the Temple and said "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah. And keep an eye on Frost till I get back. Make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."  
  
Sonya nodded and left the Temple as Sub-Zero rose and started to make his way to his chamber. Sareena quickly returned to her chamber so she wouldn't be seen. She went inside and began pacing around, not pleased with what she heard.  
  
"Who is she to judge me?" Sareena grumbled to herself. "Who does she think she is to talk about me? Stupid bitch, I ought to rip out her God damn......" Sareena trailed off and tried to calm down. Again, she was having trouble controlling herself.  
  
What made Sareena angry wasn't that Sonya was talking about her, but that she was right. Sub-Zero has no reason to trust her. No one does. She is after all, a soulless Demon. Why would anyone trust her? She doesn't even trust herself anymore. It may be for the best because of the curse Quan Chi put on her so many years ago.  
  
As Sareena thought she finally realized what's been bothering her all along. She has no soul. The emptiness, the anger, the hopelessness, it all comes from her not having a soul. And because of that, she will never truly find peace. She will never be truly free. She will never be trusted. All because of what she is.  
  
A Demon.  
  
End of Chapter XIII 


	15. Epilogue: Warning

**Epilogue **  
"Warning"  
  
Sub-Zero left the Lin Kuei Temple to return to Outworld. Sareena said she would probably stay in her chamber for most of the time. For some reason she seemed even more depressed than usual. Sub-Zero didn't want to pry, but he was curious what was bothering her so much.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." a voice suddenly said behind him.  
  
Sub-Zero turned and saw it was the Thunder God Raiden. "I know what you're going to say. I already heard it from Sonya." he said.  
  
"May I ask why you came to is decision? I find it hard to believe it's just because of your brother."  
  
Sub-Zero was silent for a moment then answered "All right. When my brother told me about her, the way he described her, she sounded so much more than....some Demon. And when I finally met her and spoke with her...I see it too."  
  
"I understand." Raiden said. "I know all about Sareena. Her life is a sad story. I have to admit it's remarkable that she's able to retain any semblance of humanity after all she's gone through."  
  
"So you see? I want to help her..."  
  
"That is honorable of you Sub-Zero..."  
  
"But..?"  
  
"But, you should know that even if there is good in Sareena, even if she genuinely means no harm to anyone, even if anything she does is done with the best intentions....befriending a Demon from the Netherealm does not come without risk. Remember that."  
  
With that Raiden teleported away leaving Sub-Zero. He stared up at the Lin Kuei Temple where Sareena's chamber was and hoped he wasn't wrong about her.  
  
From Sareena's chamber she saw Sub-Zero talk with who looked like the Thunder God Raiden. She had no way of hearing what they were discussing, but she guessed what it was about. For the rest of the night Sareena thought about not having a soul. Although she escaped the Netherealm and had her human form back, she knew she'd never be truly free and at peace without a soul.  
  
She then realized that maybe there's some way she can get a soul. Maybe if she could get a soul, she could be human again. Truly human and she would finally be able to live in peace. No more fighting. No more anger or fear. No more emptiness. But how could she get one? There had to be some way...there just had to be.  
  
As Sareena thought, she suddenly felt a deep terrible chill run up her spine. As she watched Sub-Zero leave she suddenly felt very scared.  
  
Suddenly an image of something or someone flashed across her mind. A massive figure, surrounded by flames with giant wings, a huge tail and burning red eyes. Around him were dead bodies and fallen warriors. He had come only to spread pain, misery, and death.  
  
"Something terrible is going to happen...." she whispered to herself. "Something's coming....." She kept thinking about this image that had burned itself into her brain and one thing kept repeating in her mind.  
  
"The Dragon King....."  
  
**The End  
**For now...... 


End file.
